Dernière chance
by Sheinah
Summary: Pour avoir été méchant et égoïste, Shaolan est obligé de se réincarner, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il change. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait jamais où et quand. Après bon nombre d'échecs, il se retrouve dans la ville de Tomoeda. ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**Et oui, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'espère. Je vous laisse lire, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 1**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, un peu étourdi. Je détestais ces foutus voyages à travers le temps et l'espace. C'est que ça secouait, ces promenades ! Je tournai la tête et observai mon environnement. Des voitures, des fils électriques, une tour au loin… Je n'étais pas tombé sur une époque trop arriérée, au moins.

Je marchai un peu, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Je notai que plusieurs personnes me dévisageaient. Je m'arrêtai un instant et baissai les yeux sur mes vêtements. Il faut dire que mon accoutrement des années soixante-dix tranchait pas mal avec le costume des hommes d'affaire, les robes d'été des femmes et les uniformes des lycéens.

Je m'efforçai d'ignorer les regards qu'on m'adressait et trouvai ce que je cherchais : un journal. Je le pris et regardai la date de parution. 23 juin 2005. Pas mal. J'étais plutôt soulagé d'être tombé à une époque assez moderne. J'avais déjà visité le Moyen-Âge, et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas connaître ça.

Soudain, une lumière intense m'aveugla et m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais debout au beau milieu d'une clairière verdoyante. Une dame aux cheveux blonds et bouclés se tenait devant moi. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et un rubis taillé en forme d'ovale ornait son front. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez elle, c'est que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle flottait doucement dans les airs.

**-** Bonjour, Xiao Lang.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne me ficherait pas la paix, celle-là.

**-** Bonjour madame.

**-** Puisqu'on se retrouve, je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas changé.

**-** Quelle déduction ! Vous avez trouvé ça toute seule ?

Elle ignora le sarcasme et continua.

**-** Bon, je vais te rappeler les règles.

**-** Pas besoin. Au nombre de fois où vous me les avez répétées, je commence à les connaître par cœur.

**-** Pourtant, tu ne les respectes pas toujours.

Je haussai les épaules. Personnellement, je n'en avais rien à foutre de ses règles.

**-** Pour commencer, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton vrai nom.

**-** Je commence vraiment à manquer d'imagination. Au nombre de fois où je me suis réincarné…

**-** Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le tien. Si tu faisais un effort, ça ferait longtemps que tout ça serait fini. Deuxièmement, tu ne dois pas révéler notre secret…

**-** Ça, c'est pas difficile. Personne ne me croirait de toute façon.

Je la vis esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, mais elle poursuivit.

**-** Troisièmement, interdiction de mettre les jeunes filles dans ton lit à moins d'en être amoureux.

**-** Hey, ça n'a jamais été une règle, ça ! Vous venez de l'inventer !

**-** Oui, et j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Dois-je te rappeler que si je t'oblige à te réincarner, c'est que tu es méchant et égoïste, et que je ne t'accorderai le repos éternel que lorsque tu auras changé ? Je ne considère pas le fait de coucher avec une fille et de la jeter par la suite comme un progrès.

**-** Arrêtez de me complimenter, je ne mérite pas autant d'éloges.

**-** Tout ça pour te dire que la prochaine fois que tu enfreindras les règles, il y aura une conséquence.

**-** Au secours, j'ai peur !

**-** Tu ferais bien, car tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour te punir.

**-** Bon, le discours est fini ? Je peux m'en aller ?

La dame soupira.

**-** Va au trente-six, allée des cerisiers. Tout ce dont tu as besoin s'y trouve.

**-** Merci m'dame.

**-** J'espère sincèrement que tu réussiras, cette fois-ci.

Je murmurai un vague « Ouais, c'est ça », et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la ville que j'avais quittée quelques instants plus tôt. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me dirigeai vers l'adresse indiquée. Tout en marchant, je pensai au nom que j'allais emprunter.

Je portai mon regard vers la tour que j'avais aperçue plus tôt. Probablement la tour de Tokyo. J'étais donc au Japon. Logiquement, il me fallait un nom japonais, ou chinois, si je ne trouvais vraiment rien. J'avais déjà utilisé un nombre sidérant de prénoms, et je n'avais pas envie de me creuser la cervelle pour en trouver un nouveau. Je décidai donc de traduire mon nom. Ça donnait… Shaolan. Ce serait parfait. Au moins, je pouvais garder mon nom de famille.

J'arrivai finalement au trente-six, allée des cerisiers. Il s'agissait d'un appartement de taille raisonnable, mais dont la décoration laissait vraiment à désirer. Je grognai. J'allais devoir faire des rénovations. J'ouvris la penderie et observai son contenu. Uniformes de lycée, ensembles de sport, chandails, pantalons… bref, tout avait été prévu, comme d'habitude. Je me changeai rapidement, et avant de refermer la porte, je lus l'insigne cousue sur la manche d'un des uniformes. Lycée Seijo. C'était donc là que j'allais étudier.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en soupirant. Pour le reste, j'allais devoir me débrouiller. Il me fallait d'abord trouver un travail. J'avais de quoi tenir environ deux semaines.

J'attrapai le journal que j'avais gardé avec moi et je parcourus les petites annonces. Je souris et décrochai le téléphone. J'avais trouvé ce qu'il me fallait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant une boîte de nuit. Je poussai la porte et entrai. À cette heure de la journée, la place était presque déserte. Ici et là, des employés nettoyaient les tables, et un homme testait les micros. Je m'approchai du comptoir et m'adressai au barman, un homme dans la quarantaine bâti comme une armoire à glace. Son sourire bienveillant contrastait fortement avec sa carrure.

**-** Que puis-je pour toi ?

**-** Je viens à propos du job de DJ.

**-** Je vois. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Tu n'es pas mineur, au moins ?

**- **J'ai dix-neuf ans et toutes mes dents.

**-** D'accord, t'es un petit comique, toi. Mais ça me plait. As-tu déjà fait ce job auparavant ?

Je me remémorai ma vie antérieure, la vraie, celle où tout avait basculé. J'étais un jeune homme insouciant – quoique je le sois encore – et je faisais toujours jouer de la musique à tue-tête dans mon appartement. Finalement, le locataire qui habitait au-dessus m'avait proposé d'être DJ dans la boîte de nuit qu'il possédait afin de ne plus entendre tout le boucan que je faisais. En fin de compte, j'avais adoré ce travail.

**-** Oui, il y a longtemps.

**-** Longtemps ? Tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais que dix-neuf ans.

**-** Laissez tomber. Alors ?

**-** Viens vendredi soir. C'est toujours plein à craquer, et ce sera l'occasion de faire tes preuves. Je jurerai moi-même de tes talents.

**-** Parfait. À quelle est-ce que je dois venir ?

**-** Sois ici pour sept heures. Et ne sois pas en retard ! J'ai horreur de ça.

**-** Compris, monsieur ?

**- **Katanaki. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

**-** Xia… Shaolan Li.

**-** Bien. Alors, à vendredi, Li.

Ouf, j'avais eu chaud. Un peu plus et je dévoilais mon vrai nom. La Dame – je l'appelle toujours comme ça, étant donné que je ne connais pas son nom – aurait pété sa coche. Car en plus de me rabattre les oreilles avec ses discours à la noix et de m'obliger à me réincarner, elle me surveille vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. De quoi se sentir observé.

Je repris le chemin de mon appartement. Je devrais aller à l'école dès le lendemain, donc je n'aurais pas le temps de redécorer avant au moins une semaine. J'allais en faire des cauchemars.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. Je saisis l'objet et le balançai sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il percuta le mur dans un bruit mat. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il s'était tu. La mauvaise, c'est qu'à l'endroit de l'impact, la peinture avait été arrachée, et il y avait un petit creux dans le mur.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour sortir de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en grognant. Une joyeuse journée en perspective. Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je marchais vers mon lycée. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire courais vers mon lycée. Je m'étais perdu deux ou trois fois, avant de trouver un plan de la ville et de réaliser que l'endroit que je cherchais se trouvait à peine à cinq minutes de mon appartement… dans la direction opposée à celle que j'avais empruntée.

Ça devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que je tournais en rond comme un parfait imbécile, et j'étais en retard pour ma première journée d'école. La classe ! Alors que le bâtiment tant convoité apparaissait au bout de la rue, je dus faire un bond de côté pour éviter le boulet de canon qui faillit me renverser.

**-** Fais gaffe ! T'aurais pu me tuer !

En fait, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui pédalait comme une défoncée sur son vélo. À son uniforme, je devinai qu'elle allait au même lycée que moi. Elle tourna brièvement la tête dans ma direction et cria « Désolée ! » avant de continuer sa course. Pff, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !

Je me remis à courir et arrivai finalement à destination avec dix minutes de retard. Bof, ça aurait pu être pire. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma salle de classe et frappai timidement à la porte avant d'entrer.

**-** Monsieur Li, je présume ?

Oh, misère. J'étais tombé sur l'archétype du prof classique. Ou plutôt de « la » prof classique. La femme qui se tenait devant moi était grande et mince, habillée d'un tailleur noir très strict et avait remonté ses cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches grises en un chignon serré. Elle dégageait une aura d'autorité, et ses petits yeux verts pétillant d'intelligence étaient braqués sur moi.

**-** Oui, euh… Désolé pour le retard.

L'enseignante me toisa un instant avant de rendre son verdict.

**-** Bien, puisque vous êtes nouveau dans cet établissement et que c'est votre première journée de classe, je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois aussi indulgente à l'avenir, compris ?

Fidèle à moi-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire, déplacé comme toujours.

**-** Oui, chef !

Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Normalement, ça aurait dû alarmer n'importe quel élève, même le plus stupide. Mais pas moi. J'avais l'habitude de faire ma loi et de tenir tête aux professeurs, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Pendant quelques secondes, je me demandai si c'était un des comportements que je devais changer si je voulais aspirer au « repos éternel », comme l'appelait la Dame. Mais je ne m'y attardai pas, car la prof s'avançait vers moi de son pas lent, ses talons hauts cliquetant sur le plancher.

En parlant d'elle, il faudrait bien que je lui trouve un surnom. Pourquoi pas… Croque-mitaine ? Allez savoir pourquoi, parmi les milliers de surnoms que pouvait me fournir mon imagination, j'avais choisi celui-là. Peut-être parce qu'elle me faisait l'impression d'un monstre qui terroriserait même le plus courageux des gamins.

Mais bon, passons. Toujours est-il que Croque-mitaine s'arrêta près de moi et pencha légèrement la tête – pour une femme, elle était très grande, et elle me dépassait de quelques centimètres – jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent presque et que son regard soit à la hauteur du mien.

**-** Vous apprendrez, monsieur Li, que dans cette classe, c'est moi qui commande. Alors, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous gardiez vos petites remarques désobligeantes pour vous, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire narquois. Je ne m'avouais pas vaincu. Ça ne serait que partie remise. Seulement, c'était ma première journée, et je préférais ne pas m'attirer trop d'ennuis. J'avais prouvé aux autres et à Croque-mitaine que je n'étais pas n'importe qui et que je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds. Pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

Je promenai mon regard sur les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène dans un silence quasi religieux, et je repérai une place libre tout au fond de la classe. Parfait. L'endroit idéal pour faire des bêtises.

En me dirigeant vers ma table, je remarquai une jeune fille qui dessinait dans son cahier. Je mis un moment avant de me souvenir d'où je l'avais déjà vue. Puis, ça me revint. C'était la lycéenne qui avait failli me frapper le matin même. Automatiquement, mon cerveau passa à une analyse typiquement masculine. Elle avait de beaux yeux vert émeraude, ses cheveux coupés courts encadraient un visage bien dessiné, et son uniforme mettait en valeurs ses courbes, plutôt avantageuses, je dois dire. Bref, elle était super canon. L'examen n'avait pris que quelques secondes, si bien que la jeune fille en question ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Je m'assis à ma place, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais choisi ma prochaine victime. En attendant de savoir son nom, je la baptisai « Miss Canon ». Pas très original, je l'avoue, mais ça la décrivait très bien.

Alors que le cours continuait, je préparais déjà mon plan d'attaque. Mais soudain, je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'avait dit la Dame, déjà ? Ah oui, je n'avais pas le droit de coucher avec une fille à moins d'en être amoureux, au risque de subir les foudres de sa colère. Ou quelque chose du genre. Pff, comme si j'allais vraiment respecter ses foutues règles à la gomme. Si elle pensait qu'elle me faisait peur avec ses menaces, elle se fourrait un doigt dans l'œil. Et très profondément. De toute façon, l'amour, ça ne vaut rien, et ça n'attire que des ennuis. Ça rend les gens faibles, et ça fait mal. L'amour, c'est la pire des choses qui peuvent nous tomber sur la tête. Voilà pourquoi je ne tomberai jamais amoureux. Jamais.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ce n'est que le début et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais j'espère que le verdict est quand même positif. J'attends vos commentaires, même les mauvais._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews **

**SyaoSyao : Tu peux me frapper, j'ai une semaine de retard. J'ai honte :'-( Mais bon, je suis bien contente que tu aimes le début.**

**MiwakoSoma : Contente que tu aimes. Désolée du retard, toi qui avais hâte de lire la suite.**

**Clairette : Tu n'as pas trop d'imagination, voyons. Shaolan est toujours sexy lol. Je suis vraiment très contente que le début te plaise.**

**Kaoru Kinomya : Héhé, shao le bad boy… ça sonne bien, non ? lol**

**louvegrise : Bien sûr que je vais te supporter ! Et avec plaisir ! Je crois que si la fille en vélo était la prof, Shao aurait mangé une baffe en entrant en cours lol. Et désolée de te faire attendre aussi longtemps avant de mettre la suite.**

**ciçouille : Oui, je m'amuse bien avec Shaolan. J'aime le voir en bad boy, ça lui donne du style ;-)**

**SakiLi : Ouais, un commentaire positif lol. La suite, rien que pour toi… ben, pour tous les lecteurs finalement XD**

**alex00783 : Aww, tu me flattes, là. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise.**

**kittyarra : Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes le début. Et voilà la suite !**

**Elenthya : Tu m'avais déjà oubliée ? snif… non, je blague. Et la Dame, ben c'est la Dame, quoi lol. Tu trouves qu'elles ressemble à ta prof de français ? oO Possible, lol**

**little star : Yeah, le verdict est positif lol. Mais bon, il ne fera pas trop souffrir Sakura pour l'insant.**

**MISSGLITTER : Tu me fais trop d'honneurs. Mais de là à dire que parce que c'est moi qui écris, les fics sont bonnes… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors je suis bien contente lol**

**malicia56 : Je suis bien contente que tu trouves le début de ton goût.**

**yukigirl : Shao en bad boy, héhé. Ça va faire des étincelles lol**

**Soleneh : Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes. Voilà la suite !**

**Me : Je suis contente d'avoir l'exclusivité alors. En espérant que tu aimeras la suite.**

**aminteitha : Shao est vraiment un petit con, en effet. Mais bon, je trouve que ça lui va bien lol**

**sarifa : je ne sais pas où je suis allée pêcher une idée pareille, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**marion-moune : contente que tu aimes ;-)**

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 2**

Après plus d'une heure de pure torture et d'ennui mortel avec Croque-mitaine, qui soit dit en passant était prof de Philosophie, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et me levai pour partir. À vrai dire, je les avais plutôt foutues n'importe comment à l'intérieur. Tant que ça rentrait, le reste m'importait peu.

Je repérai Miss Canon qui sortait de la salle de classe et décidai de la suivre. Première étape pour un tombeur de filles : bien connaître sa proie avant de l'aborder. Je la suivis donc à une distance raisonnable et ne la lâchai pas des yeux. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, je la vis rejoindre une fille qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et elles partirent ensemble.

Alors que j'allais les poursuivre, quelqu'un m'attrapa par l'épaule. Je me dégageai et me retournai vivement, me retrouvant face à face avec un garçon d'environ mon âge, à peine un peu plus grand que moi. Derrière une paire de lunettes, ses yeux d'un bleu profond me toisaient. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui retombait sur le front et dit froidement :

**-** Alors, c'est toi le nouveau qui a osé tenir tête à madame Kushigo.

**-** T'es qui, toi ?

Le garçon fronça immédiatement les sourcils, ce qui, habituellement, n'est pas un bon signe.

**-** Je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa, et je te conseille de ne pas me parler sur ce ton. Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquai qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, quatre autres personnes, essentiellement des garçons, l'entouraient. J'eus un sourire moqueur.

**-** Je vois. Monsieur se promène avec ses gardes du corps parce qu'il a peur de se faire foutre une raclée.

**-** Écoute moi bien. Ma bande est la plus respectée de tout le lycée, alors si j'étais toi, je surveillerais mes paroles. Je n'hésite pas à en venir aux mains, s'il le faut.

**-** Pff, tu me fais peur. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**-** Au départ, je voulais te faire rentrer dans ma bande, mais je crois que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

**-** Tu l'as dit. Et puis, moi, je me la joue solo.

Hiiragizawa serra les poings.

**-** Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Et une dernière chose avant que je m'en aille. Sakura Kinomoto est à moi.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ? En tout cas, je venais de me faire un ennemi. Je souris sadiquement. Ça me ferait passer le temps. Mais qui était cette Sakura Kinomoto dont il parlait ? Je haussai les épaules. Je finirais bien par savoir. Mais pour le moment, j'avais perdu de vue Miss Canon. Tant pis. Après tout, j'avais tout mon temps.

Durant le reste de la pause, je flânai dans les corridors. En passant à côté d'un groupe de filles, je me rendis compte que plusieurs d'entre elles me jetaient des regards intéressés. Je leur fis un sourire séducteur, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire glousser.

Puis, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna. Je fourrai une main dans ma poche et en ressortis mon horaire, qui était tout froissé. Je le dépliai et y jetai rapidement un œil. Trop nul, j'avais de l'Histoire. Je remis le morceau de papier dans la poche de mon uniforme.

Tiens, en parlant d'uniforme, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés de mettre ces trucs ? Ça fait tellement démodé. Un de ces jours, je viendrai à l'école habillé d'un baggy et d'un t-shirt, rien que pour voir la tête que vont faire les profs. Tant pis pour les heures de colle.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe. Fidèle à mon habitude, je m'assis tout au fond. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours commença. Je constatai, légèrement déçu, que Miss Canon n'était pas dans ma classe pour ce cours. Pas de chance.

Puis, je portai mon attention sur le professeur. C'était un petit homme assez âgé qui portait une courte barbe blanche. Le haut de son crâne était dégarni, et je lui donnais environ soixante-quinze ans. Pourtant, à la petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs, je devinai qu'il ne faisait pas son âge. Il devait être plus jeune.

Alors qu'il commençait à enseigner, je me rendis compte que c'était un homme instruit, qui connaissait bien sa matière, mais qui n'hésitait pas à faire de petites parenthèses dans d'autres domaines. On voyait que son métier le passionnait, et il réussissait à faire passer son intérêt à ses élèves. Pour une des premières fois de ma vie, je trouvais un cours intéressant. Je souris légèrement. Enfin un prof qui me plaisait.

Bon, maintenant, il fallait lui trouver un nom. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que c'est une manie, chez moi. Tiens, pourquoi pas Grand Manitou ? Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Parfait, surnom adopté.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, j'allai m'asseoir sur un banc, à l'extérieur. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très sociable, et je me portais parfaitement bien tout seul. Cependant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de faire la fête et de déconner entre amis. Mais bon, me faire des amis n'était pas une priorité pour l'instant.

Je remarquai que de l'endroit où j'étais, j'avais une bonne vue sur le terrain de soccer. Des élèves étaient en train de jouer un match, mais une des équipes était plus faible que l'autre, et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il manquait un joueur. Ils étaient nuls, tout simplement.

Je mangeai donc tranquillement mon bento, tout en regardant l'équipe en question se faire battre à plate couture. Découragé par ce spectacle, je déposai la boîte qui contenait mon repas sur le banc et me levai. Après un but compté par vous devinez quelle équipe, les joueurs faisaient une mise au jeu. Sans un mot, j'allai me placer à l'attaque, et attendis. Les élèves me regardèrent, surpris, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Dès que le ballon fut en mouvement, je m'en emparai et fonçai directement vers le but. Mes adversaires, surpris par ce brusque changement de situation, se reprirent vite, mais il était déjà trop tard. Je bottai le ballon de toutes mes forces, et le gardien n'eut aucune chance de le bloquer.

À peine essoufflé, j'allai reprendre ma place au centre du terrain. Le reste de la partie fut assez semblable. À mon arrivée, le pointage était de dix à deux. À la fin, il était de dix-huit à douze. Pour nous. Alors que j'allais quitter le terrain, quelqu'un m'interpella :

**-** Hey, toi !

Je me retournai lentement et lançai :

**-** Ouais ?

**-** Je m'appelle Sanako Toshito, et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de soccer depuis deux ans. Ça t'intéresserait de faire partie de l'équipe ?

Le garçon qui m'avait parlé était plutôt grand, et ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de mèches brunes. Ses yeux bruns étaient francs, et il me plut tout de suite.

**-** Je sais pas.

**-** En tout cas, si tu veux tenter ta chance, les tests sont ce soir.

**-** Alors les équipes qui ont joué ce midi ne sont pas officielles ?

Toshito éclata de rire.

**-** Non, une chance ! Il n'y aura qu'une équipe, et je choisirai les meilleurs. Ce midi, c'était juste pour passer le temps.

Je regardai mon interlocuteur quelques instants, puis lançai avant de partir :

**-** J'y réfléchirai.

À la fin des cours, je me rendis au terrain de soccer. À vrai dire, je n'avais même pas réfléchi à la proposition du capitaine. Dès qu'il m'en avait parlé, ma décision était prise. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser paraître mon enthousiasme. Technique du bad boy confirmé.

J'allai donc me placer en arrière de la file d'attente, tout en regardant les autres candidats passer plus ou moins brillamment les tests. Certains étaient vraiment doués, mais pour d'autres, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ici, à part se ridiculiser publiquement.

C'est alors que je le vis. Eriol Hiiragizawa. C'était à son tour de passer le test. Intéressé, je le regardai faire. Il n'était pas mal du tout. Il était même très bon. Après avoir passé les tests de sélection avec brio, il s'apprêta à quitter le terrain, un sourire supérieur accroché aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en me voyant. Il ne mit qu'une fraction de secondes avant de se reprendre, et il me dit en me bousculant :

**-** Si tu entres dans l'équipe, je vais te faire ta fête.

Je marmonnai un vague « On verra bien », en me retenant pour ne pas le bousculer à mon tour. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Pas si je voulais faire partie de cette équipe. Puis ce fut mon tour. Sans lever les yeux de sa feuille d'évaluation, Toshito me demanda :

**- **Ton nom ?

**- **Shaolan Li.

Toshito écrivit rapidement sur sa feuille, puis il leva la tête. Il sourit en croisant mon regard.

**-** J'espérais que tu viendrais. Bon, on commence.

Il me fit faire quelques petites choses simples, comme dribbler entre des cônes, faire des tirs levés précis, déjouer le gardien pour compter des buts, faire des passes, des réceptions de passes, marquer un adversaire, se démarquer, et tout le tra la la. Quand ce fut fini, Toshito me regarda avec un sourire entendu.

**-** Les résultats seront affichés demain dans le gymnase.

**-** Ok.

Sur ce, je jetai négligemment mon sac sur mon épaule et partis vers mon appartement. Joindre une équipe de soccer. Pourquoi pas ? Ça me ferait quelque chose à faire, et ça me garderait en forme. Et puis, le capitaine avait l'air sympathique. Pour Hiiragizawa, c'était autre chose, mais avoir un adversaire dans sa propre équipe, c'est assez motivant.

Puis, je me remémorai ses paroles. « Sakura Kinomoto est à moi.» Il fallait absolument que je découvre qui était cette fille, car elle était sûrement son point faible. Et s'il s'agissait de sa petite amie, quoi de mieux que de la draguer pour le faire enrager ? Je souris. Les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes.

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon appartement, je changeai d'idée. Aussi bien aller faire les courses tout de suite. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'épicerie, que j'avais aperçu le matin même en cherchant le lycée.

Une fois arrivé, je me promenai dans les allées, puis pensai à ce que j'allais préparer pour le repas. Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis optai pour du poisson. Ben quoi ? J'avais beau être un bad boy de la pire espèce, je savais quand même cuisiner. Il le faut quand on doit se débrouiller seul.

J'allai donc au comptoir de la poissonnerie, où j'achetai du saumon. Puis, je me procurai différentes choses dont j'aurais besoin, allai payer à la caisse et rentrai chez moi, où je me mis au boulot.

Après le repas, je m'empressai d'enlever ce stupide uniforme. Au fait, je vous ai décrit cette horreur ? Il s'agit d'un pantalon bleu marin, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste bleu pâle. Et le comble, c'est que je dois porter une cravate bleu marin avec ça ! Non, mais quelle torture !

J'enfilai un jean délavé et un t-shirt noir. Puis, je passai une chaîne en argent autour de mon cou, et accrochai un anneau du même matériel à mon oreille droite. Je n'avais pas le droit de le porter au lycée, alors je me reprenais à l'extérieur des cours. Ce piercing, c'était une des folies de ma première vie. Je me souvenais très bien du jour où je l'avais eu. Comment l'oublier, car c'était aussi le jour où ma vie avait pris un autre tournant, où tout avait commencé à dégénérer…

Je secouai la tête, essayant de me changer les idées. Ce n'était pas bon d'être nostalgique. Mon regard se mit à errer dans la pièce, et il s'arrêta sur le calendrier, à la date d'aujourd'hui. Vendredi… Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à ma montre. Six heures cinquante.

**-** Merde !

J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais aller passer mon « audition » pour le job de DJ. Il ne me restait que dix minutes ! Si j'arrivais en retard, j'étais bon pour trouver autre chose. Au moins, j'étais habillé en conséquence. Je ne me serais pas vu arriver dans une boîte de nuit avec l'uniforme du lycée.

Je piquai donc un sprint et arrivai à l'endroit désiré sans me perdre et en un temps record. Lorsque je poussai la porte, le patron m'accueillit avec un large sourire.

**- **Tiens, te voilà, Li ! Et tu es même en avance de deux minutes. J'aime les gens qui sont ponctuels. Bon, suis-moi, je vais te montrer tes joujous.

Je souris en retour. Décidément, cet homme me plaisait. Si j'avais le job, je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Il me conduisit dans un coin de la scène et me montra les appareils dont il disposait. Ce n'était pas à la fine pointe de la technologie, mais ça restait très bien.

Monsieur Katanaki – c'est le nom du patron, vous aviez oublié ? – me demanda :

**-** Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça fonctionne ?

**- **Non merci, je vais me débrouiller.

**-** D'accord. Si tu as un problème, fais-moi signe.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre le bar. Je promenai mon regard sur mes « joujous », comme il les appelait. L'utilisation en était assez simple, et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un débutant. Je tournai et appuyai sur quelques boutons, puis je pris le micro et dis bien fort :

**-** Bonjour à tous ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est l'heure du party ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez écouter ? Du métal, du punk, du pop ? Venez me dire ce que vous voulez, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous satisfaire !

En disant cela, je fis un clin d'œil à une jeune femme assise près de la scène, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir et de faire rire les clients.

**- **Pour commencer, voici le hit de l'heure !

Puis je mis la musique à fond, et je vis que plusieurs personnes rejoignaient la piste de danse. À ce moment-là, une jeune fille vint me demander de mettre une chanson qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Je lui souris et fit un signe de la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Lorsque la chanson qui jouait déjà fut terminée, je repris le micro et annonçai :

**- **Et maintenant, une demande spéciale de la part de la jolie demoiselle avec un débardeur rouge ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton numéro de téléphone ? Tu es déjà prise ? Dommage. En tout cas, si tu changes d'idée, viens me voir !

J'entendis les autres clients éclater de rire, et je remis la musique. Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien, et vers onze heures et demi, monsieur Katanaki me fit signe que j'avais terminé. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais il m'arrêta.

**-** Hey, Li !

Je me retournai et me rendis au bar, où se tenait le patron. Il me fit un grand sourire et me dit :

**-** Tu es engagé. Reviens me voir demain, après les cours. On discutera de ton salaire et de ton horaire.

Je souris.

**-** Merci, monsieur.

**-** Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais le faire. Allez, file, il est tard !

Je souris une dernière fois et rentrai chez moi. J'avais un job qui me plaisait, et le patron était sympathique. C'était un bon début.

_Désolée désolée désolée désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une panne de motivation, et ce n'est pas faute de manque de reviews, au contraire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chap au plus tôt._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Shin' 1x2 : Bonjour, pour commencer :-) Ahhh, tu me prends par les sentiments ! Je peux pas résister à ce regard lol. Et merci de m'avoir souhaité de l'inspiration, je crois que ça a fonctionné. J'en ai eu besoin lol.**

**MISSGLITTER : Ah, tu me flattes, là. Rivalité entre Shao et Eriol, je vais essayer d'en mettre le plus possible ;-)**

**pinkya : Ouais, quelqu'un qui me soutient ! Alors je te mets la suite.**

**Sakuya : Merci du compliment. Alors je vais devoir me forcer pour faire les autres aussi bien lol.**

**SyaSyao : Merci de ne pas me frapper. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas trop de bleus lol. Mais là, j'abuse de ta gentillesse, parce que ce chapitre est extrêmement en retard. Désolée.**

**alex00783 : J'adore trouver les surnoms des persos, et je suis contente que tu les aimes. Pour Saki et Eriol, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres ;-)**

**Elenthya : Saki, je vais la mettre un peu plus tard. Mais pour le début de l'histoire, je vais me concentrer sur Shao. Mais ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas.**

**ade : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura ne se laissera pas faire. Ça prend bien quelqu'un pour casser Shao de temps en temps lol.**

**Aidya : L'important c'est que tu aies pu mettre une review, peu importe pour quel chapitre ! Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes.**

**louvegrise : J'ai décidé de faire changement du petit Eriol tout gentil que tout le monde connaît. En même temps, je peux me défouler sur lui lol. Encore un gros merci pour tes reviews !**

**malicia56 : Sakura devrait arriver à partir du prochain chapitre. Mais Shaolan est vraiment le personnage principal de cette histoire, et je crois qu'elle sera entièrement, ou presque, de son point de vue.**

**aminteitha : Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir lol. Moi aussi j'adore les bad boys, alors je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de changer un Shao pour les besoins de la cause.**

**Clairette : Et oui, on adore toujours autant notre petit Shao. Comment faire autrement ? Je suis contente que la fic te plaise.**

**ciçouille : Viiii, Shao en bad boy ! Moi je l'adore, comme ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Soleneh : Ouais, Eriol vs Shaolan ! Je les ai déjà mis meilleurs amis dans une autre fic, alors je voulais faire changement.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Tu crois vraiment qu'avec Eriol ça va rester gentil genil ? C'est mal me connaître lol. Quand même, fait bien que je leur mette quelques embrouilles.**

**SakiLi : Merci pour les compliments. Alors, voilà la suite. Et pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'en mettre ;-)**

**

* * *

**

Dernière chance

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai relativement de bonne humeur. À cause de la soirée d'hier, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. J'avais le job! Et c'était suffisant pour bien partir la journée. De plus, j'allais probablement joindre l'équipe de soccer du lycée. De mieux en mieux.

Je me levai donc, allai manger mon petit-déjeuner, puis me préparai. Avant de partir, je passai rapidement un petit coup de brosse dans mes cheveux en bataille, ce qui ne donna pas grand-chose. C'est tout juste si ça n'avait pas empiré leur état. Quand ce fut fait, je partis pour le lycée.

Une fois arrivé, (quinze minutes plus tard, vu que je me suis encore perdu. Ben quoi, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai tourné à droite à une intersection, alors qu'il fallait que je tourne à gauche. C'est déjà beau que ça ne m'ait pris qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver.) je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le gymnase, question de voir si j'avais été retenu dans l'équipe. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde devant le babillard où était accrochée la liste. Certains quittaient la salle la mine déconfite, d'autres avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je m'approchai tant bien que mal de la feuille, où les noms des joueurs retenus étaient écrits par ordre alphabétique. Je la parcourus rapidement des yeux et souris en voyant que mon nom était inscrit, sourire qui s'élargit en voyant celui de Hiiragizawa juste au-dessus du mien. Ça promettait de faire des étincelles.

Sous la liste de noms, un message indiquait que les pratiques se feraient les mardis et jeudis, après les cours. Elles débutaient la semaine prochaine.

Alors que j'allais quitter le gymnase, j'aperçus un groupe de filles, un peu plus loin. Mais ce qui retint surtout mon attention, c'était la jeune femme aux beaux yeux vert émeraude qui discutait avec animation. Miss Canon ! Mine de rien, je m'approchai légèrement de la bande, tout en faisant semblant d'attendre une ouverture pour pouvoir regarder la liste affichée au babillard. J'entendis les babillages des filles.

**-** Alors, vous faites toutes partie de l'équipe de pom-pom girls encore cette année ?

**-** Oui ! Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'on peut mater les beaux joueurs, en même temps.

**-** Surtout que cette année, nos pratiques sont en même temps qu'eux !

**-** Les profs ne pensent pas que ça pourrait être une source de distraction ?

**-** Oh, ils y ont pensé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux. Dans deux semaines, ils vont rénover le gymnase, et tous les terrains sont déjà pris pour d'autres activités. Le seul qui restait est juste à côté de celui de soccer.

**-** J'ai déjà hâte de commencer ! Toshito est trop mignon !

**-** Il n'est pas si mal, mais je préfère Hiiragizawa.

**-** Moi, mon préféré, c'est le nouveau.

**- **Le grand brun qui est arrivé hier ?

**-** Oui, il est trop craquant !

**-** Mais est-ce qu'il est dans l'équipe ?

**-** J'ai entendu dire qu'il a passé les tests de qualification, mais je ne sais pas s'il a été retenu.

**-** On n'a qu'à aller voir sur la feuille. C'est quoi, son nom ?

**-** Hmmm, Li, je crois.

**-** On ira voir quand il y aura moins de monde. Et toi, Sakura ? Pour quel joueur est-ce que tu as un faible ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui était la dénommée Sakura, ni d'entendre sa réponse, car Toshito se plaça devant moi.

**-** Bonjour, Li ! Alors, on mate les filles ?

Je lui souris.

**-** Qui pourrait m'en vouloir ?

**-** Rince toi l'œil, parce que je t'avertis tout de suite. Pas de ça sur le terrain ! J'ai besoin de l'entière concentration des mes joueurs durant les entraînements et les matchs.

**-** Compris.

**-** Tant mieux. Au fait, je voulais te dire que tu joueras à l'attaque.

**-** Toi, tu occupes quelle position ?

**-** Gardien.

**-** Et Hiiragizawa ?

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

**-** Pour rien. C'est jute que j'ai fait sa connaissance, l'autre jour.

Toshito soupira.

**-** Je crois que j'ai compris. Mais fais-moi le plaisir de garder vos différents et querelles en dehors du terrain.

**-** D'accord.

**-** Ah oui. Il joue à l'attaque, lui aussi.

**-** De mieux en mieux.

**-** Pardon ?

Je secouai la tête.

**-** C'est rien.

**-** Tu peux me montrer ton horaire ?

Je le sortis de ma poche et le lui montrai. Son visage s'éclaira.

**-** On est ensemble en Littérature et en Sciences. Donc, on se revoit à la deuxième période.

**-** D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Il me fit un signe de la main et partit. Je me retournai, et vis, un peu déçu, que le groupe de filles n'était plus là. Tant pis. Mais au moins, j'avais peut-être un indice sur la mystérieuse Sakura Kinomoto. Il y avait une Sakura dans l'équipe de pom-pom grils. Ce n'était peut-être pas celle que je cherchais, mais j'avais une piste. Et quand Xiaolang Li a une piste, il ne la lâche pas ! Et en plus, Miss Canon fait aussi partie de l'équipe. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la classe, à la deuxième période, je vis Toshito qui me faisait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers lui. Peu de temps après, le cours de Littérature débuta, cours qui, en toute honnêteté, était ennuyeux au possible. C'est donc sans grand intérêt que j'écoutai les bavardages du prof, mais mon attention se relâcha rapidement, pour aller se focaliser sur une mouche qui paradait sur le dossier de chaise de l'élève assis juste en avant de moi. Passionnant. Je finis par détourner le regard, et vis que Toshito était en train de gribouiller dans un cahier. Je me penchai légèrement vers lui et murmurai :

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il leva la tête et me montra son cahier.

**-** Je prépare une stratégie, pour le soccer.

En effet, il avait dessiné un terrain de soccer, avec des petits points représentant les joueurs et des flèches indiquant leurs déplacements.

**-** Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

**-** Ok.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions toujours penchés sur le dessin et le prof n'avait rien remarqué. Comme je commençais à m'ennuyer, je demandai à mon nouvel ami :

**-** Dis, t'es plutôt le genre élève model, ou bien fauteur de trouble ?

Il me fit un grand sourire.

**-** Fauteur de trouble, sans hésiter.

**-** Alors faut qu'on prépare un super plan pour le prochain cours, parce que côté divertissement, ça craint.

**-** Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. On a un autre cours lundi. Tu peux passer chez moi ce soir ? On en discutera.

Je secouai la tête.

**-** Désolé, faut que je rencontre mon patron. Dimanche, ça te va ?

**-** C'est ok.

Il gribouilla quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et me le tendit.

**-** Voilà mon adresse. Tu viens quand tu veux, je vais être là toute la journée.

Je lui adressai un sourire complice.

**-** Ils vont se souvenir de nous longtemps.

Je relevai la tête, et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquai que Miss Canon était assise au premier rang, deux rangées à ma droite. Ça me rappela que j'avais deux missions. Un, savoir le nom de Miss Canon et la séduire, et deux, découvrir qui était Sakura Kinomoto, son lien avec Hiiragizawa et peut-être la séduire elle aussi. En parlant de lui, il était aussi dans la classe. Il allait donc être témoin de notre super tour, lui aussi.

À la fin du cours, Miss Canon quitta rapidement la salle de classe, et je ne pus la suivre, surtout que Toshito n'arrêtait pas de me parler soccer.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, mais à ma grande déception, je ne revis pas Miss Canon. Tant pis, j'étais certain de la revoir lundi, en cours de Littérature. Et j'allais lui en mettre plein la vue ! Et Hiiragizawa aussi, par la même occasion.

Comme convenu, à la fin des cours, j'allai voir mon nouveau patron, (cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas perdu. Bon, je l'admets, je me suis trompé de chemin, mais ça m'a permis de découvrir un raccourci, alors ça ne compte pas.) et nous discutâmes de mon horaire et de mon salaire. Je vous épargne les détails, mais il fut convenu que je travaillerais les lundis, mercredis, vendredis et dimanches soirs.

Le lendemain, vers quinze heures, je pris le chemin de la maison de Toshito. J'y arrivai dix minutes plus tard (sans me perdre ! Je mérite un oscar pour ça, non ?). C'était une belle petite maison faite en pierre, avec un toit qui comprenait un pignon au milieu. Je frappai à la porte et une belle dame, de grandeur moyenne, vint m'ouvrir. Ce qui me frappa le plus chez elle, c'était qu'elle n'était pas japonaise. À son léger accent, je devinai qu'elle était américaine. De plus, ses cheveux blonds la trahissaient. Voilà donc d'où venait la couleur des cheveux de son fils. La femme me sourit aimablement.

**-** Tu dois être Shaolan Li. Entre, Sanako t'attend dans sa chambre.

Elle me montra le chemin et cogna à la porte de la chambre de son fils en disant :

**-** Chéri, ton ami est arrivé !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Toshito apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et sa mère nous laissa. Sans perdre de temps, nous nous assîmes sur son lit pour parler « affaires ». Au bout d'une demi heure, le plan était fin prêt. Il ne manquait plus que le matériel. Un petit tour au magasin et ce fut réglé. Comme nous n'avions plus rien à faire, je décidai de poser à mon ami quelques questions susceptibles de m'aider dans mon enquête.

**-** Dis, Toshito. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Sakura Kinomoto, par hasard ?

Mon ami me regarda, un peu surpris.

**-** Bien sûr. C'est une des filles les plus populaires du lycée ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**-** Oh, pour rien.

Toshito eut l'air sceptique.

**-** Je ne te crois pas.

**-** Ok, c'est bon. C'est que Hiiragizawa a parlé d'elle, et j'ai envie de découvrir qui c'est.

Toshito leva les yeux au ciel.

**-** Un petit conseil, ne te mêle pas des affaires de Hiiragizawa. Tu vas le regretter, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Il n'est pas très fréquentable.

**-** Je m'en fous.

**-** Mais bon, pour ton information, elle fait partie de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, donc tu la rencontreras forcément.

Bingo ! Elle faisait donc partie du groupe de filles qui discutaient ce matin. Elles ne devaient pas être plus de cinq ou six, et j'ai une très bonne mémoire (enfin, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de retenir un chemin). Il me suffirait de retrouver les jeunes filles en question et de les aborder. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, vu que je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui fait fuir les filles. Au contraire, je les attire comme des aimants. Comment ça, je suis prétentieux ? C'est même pas vrai, bon ! C'est juste que vous êtes jaloux ! Bon, revenons au sujet. Je posai une autre question à Toshito.

**- **C'est sa petite amie, à Hiiragizawa ?

Il haussa les épaules.

**- **Aucune idée.

**-** Et toi, elle te plait ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

**-** Bof, c'est une fille comme les autres.

**-** Mais si c'est une des filles les plus populaires du lycée, elle doit forcément être jolie.

**-** Ben là, tu m'as posé une question, et je t'ai répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

**-** Rien, rien. T'énerves pas.

Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas, le genre de fille qu'il aime. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il a peut-être une petite copine.

Peu de temps après, je pris congé. J'apportai avec moi une partie du matériel pour notre plan du lendemain, que nous avions baptisé « SS1 ». Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était le premier plan de Sanako et Shaolan. D'accord, ce n'est ni original, ni joli. Mais à quoi vous vous attendiez ? On est des garçons, après tout. La poésie, on laisse ça aux filles.

Le lendemain, je commençais les cours en Littérature. C'était parfait, ça nous éviterait d'attendre trop longtemps avant d'épater la galerie. Juste avant que la cloche ne sonne, j'allai faire un tour aux toilettes pour arranger une partie du plan, puis j'allai m'asseoir en classe, bien sagement. On aurait presque pu mettre une auréole au dessus de ma tête. Je dis bien presque. Je m'étais assis complètement au fond de la classe, dans la dernière rangée à gauche. Toshito avait fait pareil, mais à droite.

Le cours débuta enfin. Durant les quinze premières minutes, tout se passa bien. Puis, après un léger signe de tête à Toshito, nous commençâmes à racler nos chaises par terre. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas ça notre super plan. Quand même, c'est un peu plus élaboré. Ça c'était simplement pour énerver un peu le prof, pour qu'il pète complètement sa coche quand le moment viendra.

Bref, l'effet escompté se produit. Le prof, (qui écrit au tableau, et qui est donc dos à nous) se retourne, et nous arrêtons immédiatement notre petit manège. Le prof retourne à son tableau, et on ne perd pas de temps pour recommencer. De nouveau, il nous fait face, mais cette fois-ci, il commence à perdre patience.

**-** Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse à faire ça, mais je lui demanderais d'arrêter tout de suite s'il ne veut pas avoir un devoir supplémentaire.

Oh la la, la menace classique. Qui ne m'effraie plus depuis longtemps, si je peux dire. Depuis la deuxième année du primaire, en fait. Mais bon, je m'éloigne du sujet. Toshito et moi recommençons quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que le prof soit vraiment énervé et menace le responsable d'une retenue. (juste avant, c'était une visite chez le directeur). Puis, lorsqu'il faut sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, nous nous penchâmes vers notre sac d'école, en sortîmes quelque chose et criâmes d'une même voix :

**-** À l'attaque !

Après ce cri de guerre, nous entreprîmes de lancer dans toute la classe des ballons remplis d'eau. En moins de dix secondes, ce fut le désordre total. Certains se cachaient sous leur bureau pour éviter le massacre, d'autres, au contraire, montèrent dessus, inconscients du fait qu'ils faisaient ainsi une cible plus facile. Quelques garçons ramassèrent les ballons qui n'avaient pas éclaté et visaient leurs camarades, et quelques filles qui avaient été touchées par un projectile essayaient vainement de cacher leur soutien-gorge qu'on voyait sous leur chemise blanche détrempée. Le tout avec un fond sonore de plusieurs décibels. Au milieu des cris, le prof hurla quelque chose que personne n'entendit, et il se prit un ballon en pleine poire.

Après une quinzaine de minutes environ, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix d'homme cria :

**-** Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Aussitôt, la bataille cesse et un silence de mort remplaça la cacophonie des dernières minutes. Même si je n'avais jamais vu la personne qui se tenait maintenant en avant de la classe, je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Le directeur. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, plutôt mince, et ses cheveux noirs étaient parcourus de mèches grises. Je lui donnais dans la quarantaine avancée. Il était habillé d'un costume noir et d'une cravate rouge sang. Son teint était très pâle, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je remarquai des canines plutôt pointues. Il avait une ressemblance frappante avec le comte Dracula. Ben voilà, le surnom était venu tout seul.

**-** Qui a fait ça ?

Évidemment, personne ne parla. Puis, je levai la main avec un sourire effronté et dis d'un ton goguenard :

**-** C'est moi, monsieur.

Toshito leva la main à son tour.

**-** Et moi, je suis son complice.

Dracula darda sur nous son regard de glace et dit d'une voix posée.

**-** Très bien. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Toshito et moi nous levâmes et sortîmes de la classe, laissant derrière nous un champ de bataille digne de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Je me fichais éperdument de la conséquence qui m'attendait. Je m'étais amusé, et je venais de montrer à tout le monde qui j'étais. Xiaolang Li est de retour !

_Et voilà le chapitre 3! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard, mais bon, l'important c'est que j'aie fini par le poster, non ? Pour l'instant, on ne voit presque pas Sakura, mais ça va venir dans les prohains chapitres, ne vous en faites pas. Aussi, j'ai re-uploadé les autres chapitres, pour que ça soit plus lisible. Alors, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. a+_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Elenthya : Je suis contente que tu aimes la nouvelle version de Shaolan. Moi, je l'adore, alors j'espérais que ce soit pareil pour les lecteurs. Je te mets la suite !**

**lili : Merci pour les compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça. **

**Flower : Pour les querelles entre Eriol et Shao, il va y en avoir de petites. Mais je risque d'en mettre une ou deux vraies, comme tu dis lol. **

**represente78 : Ça fait très plaisir de savoir que m fac fait partie du groupe des bonnes fic lol. T'auras pas besoin de crier à Shao ce qui se passe, il va le savoir assez vite.**

**Jessy : Merci pour ta review. Je te mets la suite, comme ça l'attente ne sera pas top longue :-)**

**Asahi Shin'ju : Tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps la rencontre entre Shao et Saki. Je suis contente que tu aimes le concept Shao + Eriol Ennemis lol**

**Ito-san : Un gros merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil :p Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu trouves ma fic rigolote, c'était le but.**

**Soleneh : Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise. Je m'amuse avec les surnoms, alors je voulais quelque chose d'original.**

**MISSGLITTER : Pire que ta classe ? T'essaieras ça, et tu m'en donneras des nouvelles mdr. J'avoue c'était fort, ce coup-ci.**

**Kaoru Kinomyia : Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à tes questions, parce que ça gâcherait le punch. Mais je suis contente que les mauvais coups du super duo te fassent rire. C'est ça le but lol. Mais oui, il y en aura d'autres.**

**aminteitha : Shaolan ne fait pas que des conneries, il est aussi… démoniaque mdr. Mais Saki, pour savoir elle est pour qui… tu n'as qu'à aller lire.**

**alex00783 : T'auras pas besoin de piquer une crise de nerfs, parce que la découverte, tu l'auras dans ce chapitre. Comme ça, ça évitera des bleus à l'auteure ;-)**

**Calirette : C'est la révolte de Shaolan ! En tout cas, je m'amuse comme une folle avec ce perso là. Contente que ça te plaise.**

**

* * *

**

Dernière chance

**Chapitre 4**

J'entrai avec Toshito dans le bureau du comte Dracula. Ça fait peur, dit comme ça, non ? Nous nous assîmes en face de lui, qui prit place dans son propre fauteuil. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau et nous observa longuement. Je soutins son regard sans ciller, me permettant même de lui faire un sourire fendant. Puis, finalement, il commença son discours ennuyeux comme la mort sur le respect, les règlements, et tout le reste.

**-** Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, il est impératif de témoigner du respect à tous les membres du personnel enseignant. Ils sont là pour partager leur savoir avec vous, si bien que je m'attends à…

Je ne vous relaterai pas le reste, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'écoutais déjà plus à ce moment là. Un léger regard en direction de compagnon d'infortune, qui regardait fixement un point au niveau du deuxième bouton de la chemise de Dracula, m'apprit que je n'étais pas le seul.

Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur le bureau de notre ami le vampire. Rien de très intéressant. Des piles de dossiers, de la paperasse, des stylos bien rangés dans un pot et un trousseau e clé auquel était accroché un porte-clés représentant un bonhomme sourire. Vous savez, ce cercle jaune avec deux points noirs pour les yeux et un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bref, après environ vingt minutes de ce lavage de cerveau, le point que nous attendions tant fut enfin abordé.

**- **Vous vous doutez bien que les précédents événements de resteront pas impunis. Comme sanction, vous devrez donc venir dimanche pour laver les salles de classe du deuxième étage, fenêtres comprises. Vous ne quitterez pas l'école avant d'avoir terminé, et je m'attends à ce que tout soit impeccable. Et que cela vous serve de leçon. À présent, vous pouvez disposer.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à sortir, mais je vis que Toshito ne réagissait pas. Je lui touchai légèrement l'épaule et il sursauta, l'air perdu. Amusé, je lui dis :

**-** Tu viens, vieux ? On se tire.

Il me suivit en étouffant un bâillement. Une fois la porte du bureau fermée derrière nous, il me demanda :

**-** Tu peux me résumer ce que le dirlo a dit ? J'ai rien écouté.

**-** En gros, on a été de très vilains garçons qui mériteraient une bonne fessée, mais on s'en tire avec un nettoyage complet des classes du deuxième étage.

Toshito hocha la tête.

**-** Pas mal.

**-** Le hic, c'est que c'est dimanche. Notre seul jour de congé vient de partir en fumée.

Il grimaça.

**-** Génial. Mais bon, ça en valait la peine, non ?

Je lui glissai un sourire.

**-** Tu l'as dit.

Le soir, j'allai travailler dans la boîte de nuit où j'étais désormais DJ. Je rentrai chez moi vers minuit, pas mal fatigué, mais plutôt content de moi. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et fixai le plafond blanc avec dégoût. Dès demain, j'irais acheter de la peinture pour repeindre mon appartement. Puis, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain après-midi, j'avais mon premier entraînement de soccer. Je me rendis au vestiaire pour me changer. Quelques joueurs y étaient déjà, dont Toshito. À ma grande surprise, deux garçons de l'équipe vinrent nous voir pour nous féliciter de notre attaque de ballons d'eau, nous disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'un cours n'avait pas été aussi divertissant. Nous les rassurâmes en leur disant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toshito réunit son équipe sur le terrain. Il profita du fait que les pom-pom girls n'étaient pas encore arrivées pour faire une annonce.

**-** Écoutez moi bien. Je sais que cette année, les pom-poms vont s'entraîner juste à côté de nous. Et je sais aussi que ça fait l'affaire de plusieurs d'entre vous. Par contre, si j'en vois un qui est distrait du jeu par ces jolies demoiselles, je l'expulse du terrain. Compris ?

Hochements de tête de la part des joueurs. Satisfait, Toshito expliqua brièvement la stratégie mise au point pendant le cours de Littérature, et l'entraînement commença.

Au début, tout allait bien. Puis, les filles débarquèrent sur le terrain. Certains garçons se risquèrent à les regarder, mais notre capitaine les rappela sèchement à l'ordre.

À un moment donné, je vis que Hiiragizawa était occupé à mater le groupe de pom-poms. Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres. Sans hésiter, je bottai le ballon de toutes mes forces, et il alla frapper durement mon ennemi derrière la tête.

**- **Ouch !

Il se retourna vivement en se massant le crâne.

**-** Qui est l'imbécile qui a botté ce foutu ballon ?

Je souris avant de répondre :

**-** Je crois que c'est moi.

Hiiragizawa fronça les sourcils.

**-** T'aurais pas pu faire attention ?

Je dis bien fort, pour que Toshito entende :

**-** C'est de faute. Si tu étais concentré sur le jeu, au lieu de jouer les pervers.

Notre capitaine se retourna, et comme je l'espérais, lui passa un savon.

**-** Hiiragizawa ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à regarder les filles, tu peux quitter mon équipe et aller les rejoindre tout de suite !

Le concerné grogna légèrement et reporta son attention sur le ballon. Quant à moi, je jetai de temps à autres un regard en direction des représentantes du sexe opposé. Ben quoi ? Je suis un mec, quand même. Par contre, Toshito ne les regarda pas une seule fois. Bon sang, il a vraiment une concentration d'enfer !

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, je me risquai à aller aborder les filles. Comme elles aussi avaient terminé, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça. Mais voilà. Par où commencer ? Sakura Kinomoto, ou bien Miss Canon ? Finalement j'optai pour Miss Canon, vu qu'elle se tenait juste devant moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui fis mon sourire le plus sédeucteur.

**-** Salut, ça va ?

Elle me regarda un instant, puis me répondit avec un magnifique sourire :

**- **Très bien. Et toi ?

**-** En forme olympique. Au fait, je m'appelle Shaloan Li.

**-** Enchantée, Li. Moi, c'est Sakura Kinomoto.

Pas possible ! Voilà qui me simplifiait grandement les choses. Je me félicitai intérieurement. J'avais trouvé Sakura Kinomoto du premier coup. Je suppose qu'on appelle ça l'intuition masculine. Miss Canon poursuivit :

**-** Mais dis moi, tu es nouveau, je crois ?

**- **C'est juste. Mais je me plais déjà beaucoup ici. Surtout qu'il y a de très jolies filles avec qui je peux faire la conversation.

Sur ce, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Normalement, les filles fondent complètement quand je fais ça, mais elle, elle fronça les sourcils.

**-** Je n'aime pas beaucoup les dragueurs qui sont trop sûrs d'eux et qui prennent les filles pour des jouets.

Alors là, j'en restai bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'on me repoussait de cette façon. À vrai, la première fois qu'on me repoussait tout court. Elle ajouta :

**-** Si tu veux qu'on devienne amis, il va falloir que tu me traites autrement.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et me planta là, plutôt ébahi. Toutefois, je repris vite contenance, et un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Cette Kinomoto allait être difficile à avoir, mais je l'aurais. Coûte que coûte. De plus, j'aimais les défis. J'allais bien m'amuser.

Après cette discussion plutôt brève, je retournai me changer dans le vestiaire. Mais avant que j'aie pu poser ma main sur la poignée de porte, quelqu'un m'empoigna par le collet de mon T-shirt et me plaqua contre le mur du lycée. Je ne fus pas surpris de reconnaître Hiiragizawa, qui était plutôt énervé.

**-** Pour le ballon, passe encore, mais je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de Sakura. Tu vas…

**-** C'est ta petite amie ?

Il eut l'air surpris par ma question.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** T'es sourd ? Je t'ai demandé si c'était ta petite amie. P-e-t-i…

**-** Ça va, j'ai compris !

Il hésita un instant, puis poursuivit.

**- **Non, on n'est pas ensemble.

**- **Alors j'ai le droit de la draguer si ça me chante.

De toute façon, je l'aurais fait pareil même s'il m'avait répondu par l'affirmative, mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Hiiragizawa me regarda droit dans les yeux, furieux.

**-** Fais gaffe, sinon je serai obligé de t'arranger le portrait. Ça serait dommage de gâcher ton si joli minois, non ? Surtout que tu as l'air de l'exploiter au maximum.

Je me dégageai et lui crachai :

**-** C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai eu plus de chance que toi de ce côté-là. D'ailleurs, je me demande combien ça te coûte en cosmétiques pour avoir l'air à peu près présentable.

Piqué au vif, il essaya de me frapper, mais j'avais prévu le coup et je m'étais décalé vers la droite. Résultat, son poing heurta le mur de brique.

Il étouffa un cri de douleur et se massa la main. J'en profitai pour gagner le vestiaire. Il n'oserait jamais me frapper devant tout le monde. Mais bon, ça renforçait ma motivation à m'approprier Kinomoto.

En enlevant mon T-shirt, je surpris le regard plutôt étrange que me jetait Toshito. Je haussai un sourcil, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il se contenta de détourner la tête et de lacer ses chaussures. Je haussai les épaules. Tant pis.

Avant de retourner à mon appartement, je m'arrêtai dans une quincaillerie pour acheter de la peinture. Je choisis un beau vert – ma couleur préférée – pour ma chambre, une sorte de pêche pour le salon et un jaune foncé pour la cuisine. Je l'admets, je suis loin de bien savoir agencer les couleurs, mais ça ferait déjà moins terne. J'achetai aussi des pinceaux et un rouleau pour étendre la peinture, puis je rentrai chez moi.

Une fois arrivé, j'entassai mes achats dans un placard. Je m'y mettrai la semaine prochaine. Ou celle d'après. Ben quoi ? J'ai peut-être acheté le matériel, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais commencer tout de suite. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui. Mais moi je suis paresseux, et je l'assume. Et puis, regarder ces grands murs froids et ternes, c'est plutôt démotivant.

Le lendemain, je décidai de changer de technique pour aborder ma proie. Je la gardai à l'œil pendant une bonne partie de la journée, puis lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, je m'approchai d'elle. Elle me jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis me dit :

**-** Bonjour, Li.

**-** Salut. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. C'est vrai que j'ai agi en parfait imbécile. Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi, et je suis prêt à mettre de côté mon côté tombeur de filles pour qu'on soit amis.

Je sais, je sais. J'ai menti sur toute la ligne, mais mon mensonge a porté ses fruits, car Kinomoto m'offre un sourire franc et répond :

**-** Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Malheureusement, la cloche choisit cet instant pour remplir son travail, coupant court à notre discussion. Alors qu'elle allait partir, j'eus une idée.

**-** Dis, est-ce que tu es déjà allée dans la boîte de nuit qui se trouve à environ dix minutes d'ici ?

**-** Non, mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

**-** Ça te dirait de venir, un de ces jours ? C'est moi le nouveau DJ.

Pendant un instant, j'eus peur qu'elle me trouve trop rapide dans mes « avances », si on pouvait les appeler comme ça. Mais elle me sourit et répondit :

**-** D'accord. Il faut bien que je voie de quoi tu es capable.

**- **Tu ne seras pas déçue. Je travaille les lundis, mercredis, vendredis et dimanches soirs.

**-** Parfait. Je passerai faire un tour vendredi. Au revoir !

Elle me fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Je souris. Ce n'était que le début.

Lorsque que je rentrai chez moi après les cours, je sentis aussitôt une présence sans mon appartement. Je soupirai. Pas elle ! Malheureusement, en entrant dans le salon, une vive lumière m'éblouit et je me retrouvai dans une clairière que je connaissais bien. Devant moi, je vis la Dame qui m'attendait. Fidèle à son habitude, elle lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol.

**- **Bonsoir Xiaolang.

**-** 'Soir, m'dame.

**-** Je suis simplement venue t'aviser que j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu avec la jeune Sakura Kinomoto. Je sais bien que vous ne resterez pas « amis » bien longtemps.

Je pris un air innocent.

**- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne connais presque personne, et elle avait l'air sympa, c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me voyez sous mon mauvais angle alors que j'essaie de faire des efforts ?

Elle n'eut pas l'air de me croire, mais je m'y attendais.

**-** Dis ça à d'autres. Je connais trop bien ta technique de séduction.

Ça oui, elle la connaissait ! Lorsqu'elle m'était apparue pour la première fois, je n'avais pas cru un mot de son charabia, et j'avais essayé de la draguer. Croyez moi, je ne l'ai plus jamais refait.

La Dame poursuivit :

**-** Aussi, l'incident qui s'est passé lundi, et que je suis certaine que tu as trouvé fort divertissant, fait aussi partie des choses à changer chez toi.

Génial ! Maintenant, on ne pouvait même plus s'amuser. Ce que le monde serait ennuyeux, si je décidais de suivre les conseils de ma tortionnaire.

Elle continua :

**-** Par contre, je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, côté travail. Et c'est une bonne chose que tu te soies inscrit dans une équipe de soccer.

J'y crois pas ! Elle me complimente. Ça doit cacher quelque chose.

**-** Plus tu seras occupé, moins de temps ça te laissera pour faire des bêtises.

Je me disais bien, aussi. Je m'impatientai.

**-** Vous avez bientôt fini de me faire la morale ? J'ai du boulot, ce soir.

La Dame soupira.

**-** Si seulement tu pouvais tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille bien, peut-être qu'elle réussirait à changer un peu ta mentalité. Peut-être qu'elle, elle réussirait à faire fondre ton cœur de glace.

**-** Et bien, vous pouvez continuer de rêver, parce que je ne serai jamais amoureux !

Elle me jeta un regard surpris.

**-** Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le cœur brisé à cause d'un amour qui avait mal tourné. Tu n'as jamais connu ce sentiment !

**-** Je sais. Mais c'est bien la première et dernière fois que je vais remercier l'enseignement des Li. L'amour rend aveugle, faible, et permet à nos ennemis de nous atteindre. De plus, ça fait mal, et on devient dépendant de quelqu'un. L'amour est une marque de faiblesse.

**-** C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

**-** Oui, et j'y crois du comme fer.

- Ça risque d'être long, mais tu finiras bien par tomber amoureux. C'est inévitable, encore plus chez un adolescent. Enfin, si je peux te considérer comme tel, vu que si on regarde le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre première rencontre, tu serais déjà dans le début de la trentaine. D'un autre côté, comme tu n'as pas plus de deux ans d'âge mental…

**-** Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ?

**-** D'accord. Fais seulement attention à tes agissements. Je te surveille.

**-** Ça, je le sais.

Elle me jeta un regard sévère et disparut dans une explosion de lumière. Puis, je me retrouvai de nouveau dans le salon de mon appartement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle allait devoir me supporter encore longtemps, la pauvre.

_

* * *

Ce chapitre là, je me suis dépêchée pour l'écrire. Je me sentais coupable du retard des autres. Alors, comment c'était ? À présent que Shaolan a découvert que Miss Canon et Sakura étaient la même personne, je vais la faire entrer plus souvent dans l'histoire. Bon, je vous laisse, et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**J'ai décidé de mettre les réponses aux reviews en bas de la page, maintenant. Donc bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir que le temps était à l'orage et qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Génial. Si le mauvais temps persistait d'ici la fin de la journée, l'entraînement de soccer allait probablement être annulé, étant donné qu'on était jeudi. Ce qui signifiait que je n'allais pas pouvoir énerver Hiiragizawa, ni approcher Sakura Kinomoto, ou Miss Canon, si vous préférez.

Je pris donc mon parapluie et me dirigeai vers le lycée, pour une journée de cours qui s'annonçait longue et pénible. Et pour cause ! Toshito n'était dans aucun de mes cours cette journée-là. Bonjour l'ennui !

À la fin des cours, ce que je craignais arriva. Toshito vint m'annoncer que l'entraînement n'aurait pas lieu à cause du mauvais temps. Trop nul ! En plus, c'était le même scénario du côté des pom-poms girls. Autrement dit, pas de matage pour aujourd'hui.

Pour compléter le tableau, en sortant de l'école, je glissai dans une flaque de boue et m'étalai par terre de tout mon long. Je me relevai en jurant, sale et trempé. Vous parlez d'une mauvaise journée.

Heureusement, le lendemain s'annonça meilleur. En effet, Kinomoto devait venir à la boîte de nuit où je travaillais le soir même. Pour vu qu'elle n'oublie pas.

Le soir venu, j'enfilai un baggy beige foncé et une chemise noire dont je laissai quelques boutons détachés. Avec ça, je mis des souliers blancs genre « skater » et je mis mon fidèle piercing à mon oreille droite. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je voyais un adolescent de dix-neuf ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux ambres qui faisaient craquer les filles à coup sûr. Si seulement tout pouvait être si simple. Mais non, il y avait eu mon caractère de chien, ce stupide accident et la Dame.

Je détournai le regard et partis de mon appartement avant que des idées noires ne viennent s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Une fois arrivé à la boîte de nuit, je saluai le patron et allai me poster près de mon QG, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler. Je m'emparai du micro et annonçai :

**-** Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ici Shaolan Li en direct de son quartier général de DJ. Tenez-vous bien, parce que ce soir, on va casser la baraque ! Je vous mets tout de suite la chanson numéro un de cette semaine, histoire de bien partir la soirée. Et je vous préviens, je mets la musique à fond !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La musique emplit la salle, lui donnant aussitôt une ambiance d'enfer. Je cherchai Kinomoto des yeux, mais ne la trouvai pas. Après tout, il n'était que sept heures.

La soirée se passait bien, mais aucune trace de ma proie. Puis, vers neuf heures, je la vis entrer avec la fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était souvent avec elle. Je décidai de passer une annonce, question de capter son attention.

**- **C'est maintenant le temps des demandes spéciales ! Quelqu'un voudrait entendre une chanson en particulier ?

Ma technique eut l'effet escompté. Kinomoto tourna la tête dans ma direction et me fit un grand sourire, que je lui rendis. À ce moment, une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans leva la main et demanda une chanson pas très connue. Je vérifiai rapidement dans la banque de donnée et pris un air dépité.

**- **Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas. Je te la chanterais bien, mais je chante comme une casserole et je n'ai pas envie de faire partir les clients en courant. Le patron ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je mis ma main près du micro et murmurai d'un ton de conspirateur, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

**-** La dernière fois, j'ai vu un fouet derrière le comptoir. Si si, je t'assure ! Et après ça, il m'a regardé avec un air franchement pas rassurant. À mon avis, c'est un dangereux psychopathe. Mais chut ! C'est un secret.

Les clients se mirent à rire, et je vis que Kinomoto en faisait autant. Je souris. Si elle me trouvait drôle, c'était déjà un point de gagné. Je remis la musique, pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir à une table avec son amie.

Je passai une bonne partie de la soirée à l'observer, épiant ses moindres gestes. Je me surpris à sourire en la voyant rire de bon cœur avec son amie, qui n'était pas mal non plus, d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Kinomoto s'avança vers moi et je l'accueillis avec un grand sourire.

**- **Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

**- **C'est génial. Il y a une de ces ambiances ! Et puis, tu fais ton job à la perfection. Si je n'étais pas venue, j'aurais vraiment manqué quelque chose.

**- **C'est gentil. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

**-** Tu n'es pas censé être en train de travailler ?

**- **C'est l'heure de ma pause.

**- **Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar, où monsieur Katanaki me jeta un regard machiavélique.

**- **Tu viendras me voir à la fin de la soirée, Li. J'ai un nouveau fouet que j'aimerais bien tester sur quelqu'un, et il se trouve que tu es le candidat idéal.

Je lui souris.

**-** C'est bien gentil, mais il se trouve que je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un devoir à remettre demain sans faute. Peut-être une autre fois.

**- **J'y compte bien. Au fait, tu ne me présentes pas la ravissante fleur qui t'accompagne ?

**- **Bien sûr ! Voici Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, je te présente monsieur Katanaki, mon patron et propriétaire de cette boîte de nuite.

Après quelques salutations polies, je nous commandai une boisson alcoolisée, mais pas trop. Saouler Kinomoto n'était pas un très bon départ. Déjà que je ne lui avais pas fait une bonne première impression, je ferais mieux de ne pas empirer les choses.

Nous commençâmes à parler un peu de nous, et je lui posai quelques questions.

**-** Tu vis encore avec ta famille ?

**-** Oui, mais mon père travaille beaucoup, et il est souvent parti en voyage.

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme travail ?

**-** Il est archéologue.

L'archéologie. Une des rares choses qui me passionnaient. Intéressé, je lui demandai :

**- **C'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà visité l'Égypte, avec le tombeau de Toutankhamon ? Ou alors…

Elle se mit à rire.

**-** Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en parle pas beaucoup. Mais on dirait que ça t'intéresse beaucoup.

**-** Ah, ça oui ! À part ça, tu as des frères ou des sœurs ?

**-** J'ai un grand frère, mais il est très protecteur et il n'arrête pas de me taquiner. Je ne le supporte plus !

**- **Tu es quand même chanceuse. Moi, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un frère aîné…

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que j'étais jeune, dans ma première vie, mon souhait le plus cher avait toujours été d'avoir un grand frère. Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Au lieu de ça, j'avais quatre grandes sœurs qui me tombaient dangereusement sur les nerfs. J'avais fini par demander à mes parents d'avoir un petit frère, faute d'un grand. Mais ils étaient demeurés inflexibles. Cinq enfants, c'était largement suffisant. Ça m'avait brisé le cœur.

Dans le fond, Kinomoto avait tout ce que j'aurais voulu avoir. Un grand frère, un père archéologue… Pour le père, je n'en demandais pas tant que ça. Si le mien avait pu être un peu plus présent, ça aurait été largement suffisant.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la main que Kinomoto agitait devant mes yeux. Je sursautai légèrement et clignai des yeux.

**-** Désolé.

**-** Est-ce que ça va ? Tu tirais une de ces têtes. Tu avais l'air tellement triste…

Je me forçai à sourire.

**-** Non non, c'est rien. Et ta mère ?

**-** Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune.

**-** Oh, je suis désolé…

**- **Ce n'est pas grave. Et toi ?

**-** En fait, je vis seul.

**- **Je vois. Tes parents habitent près d'ici ?

**- **Euh… non, ils… vivent en Chine !

**-** Ah bon. Tu es chinois, alors ?

Ah zut ! Un autre mensonge, vite !

**- **Non, mes parents ont décidé de déménager en Chine il y a quelques années pour… euh… leur travail.

**-** Et tu voulais rester au Japon, alors tu ne les as pas suivis.

**- **Oui, c'est ça !

Ouf, j'ai eu chaud. Je vis monsieur Katanaki me faire signe qu'il était temps que je reprenne le boulot, et j'acquiesçai.

**-** Va falloir que j'y aille, ma pause est terminée.

**- **D'accord.

Elle me sourit.

**-** C'est drôle, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

**-** Comme quoi ?

**-** Et bien, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un dragueur, que rien n'intéressait à part les filles, le sport et se faire remarquer. Mais je me rends compte que tu es différent, et que tu me réserves probablement encore bien des surprises.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, son jugement me blessa un peu. Pourtant, il était tout à fait vrai, et j'étais le premier à l'admettre. Mais d'un autre côté, la fin faisait plutôt plaisir à entendre.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

**-** À demain, alors.

**-** Oui. Merci pour le verre.

**-** Ça me fait plaisir.

Je me dirigeai vers mon QG en souriant. Ma technique avait l'air de fonctionner plutôt bien.

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Toshito au lycée. Il me fit un grand sourire en m'apercevant.

**- **Alors, ça va ? Pas trop déprimé ?

Je le regardai, surpris.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que je serais déprimé ?

**- **Je te rappelle qu'on a une retenue, demain.

Ah, non ! J'avais complètement oublié.

**-** C'est pas vrai ! Moi qui voulais faire la grasse matinée.

Je me rembrunis et mon ami éclata de rire.

**-** Tu te reprendras une autre fois.

**-** Tu ne te lèves pas tard, toi, le dimanche ?

Il secoua la tête, faisant valser ses cheveux blond et bruns. Tiens, au fait…

**- **Dis moi, tes cheveux, c'est naturel ?

Même si je savais que sa mère était américaine, la couleur de ses cheveux me laissait perplexe.

Toshito me sourit.

**- **Non. Au départ, ils étaient blonds, et j'ai rajouté les mèches brunes par après.

**- **Je me disais bien, aussi.

À ce moment, je vis Kinomoto passer près de moi et je lui fis un signe de la main. Elle nous rejoignit en souriant.

**-** Bonjour Li, bonjour Toshito !

Je fus un peu surpris.

**- **Tu le connais ?

**-** Bien sûr ! Toshito est un des garçons les plus en vue du lycée, avec Hiiragizawa.

Encore lui ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Je demandai à Sakura :

**-** Alors, pas trop fatiguée à cause de la soirée d'hier.

**- **Non non, pas du tout.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Toshito jeter un drôle de regard à Kinomoto. Puis, il dit sur un ton qui me sembla un peu moins joyeux que tout à l'heure :

**- **Bon, je vous laisse. À plus tard.

Intrigué, je le regardai s'éloigner. Il n'aurait pas un faible pour Kinomoto, par hasard ? Impossible, la dernière fois, quand je lui avais demandé s'il la trouvait jolie, il m'avait répondu que c'était une fille comme les autres. Mais si c'était pour cacher qu'en fait, il en pince pour elle ?

**-** Li, tu es encore dans la lune.

Je secouai la tête et souris.

**-** Désolé, je dois être un peu fatigué.

Nous parlâmes un peu de la soirée d'hier, puis la cloche sonna. Comme nous n'étions pas ensemble dans le prochain cours, nous nous séparâmes, et je me dirigeai sans grande motivation vers ma salle de classe. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je remarquai Hiiragizawa, qui me jetait un regard noir. Alors, il avait entendu toute la conversation. Tant mieux ! Je vis avec satisfaction qu'il était un tantinet énervé, et je poursuivis mon chemin. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'était que vu que la cloche venait de sonner, il n'avait pas le temps de venir me casser la gueule !

Après les cours, je me dirigeai vers le centre-ville, histoire de m'acheter un réveil matin. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le précédent avait terminé sa vie contre le mur de ma chambre, y causant par la même occasion quelques dégâts. Toujours est-il que je devais me réveiller tôt le lendemain matin, si je ne voulais pas empirer mon cas en arrivant en retard.

J'entrai dans un magasin et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, mon achat dans un sac. J'avais pris le modèle le plus résistant que j'avais trouvé, au cas où il se produirait un petit « accident », un de ces jours.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je réglai le réveil et m'étendis sur mon lit. Demain, j'étais collé presque toute la journée. Ça allait être passionnant. Mais bon, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir pu m'amuser un peu. Et ce n'était pas une minable petite retenue qui allait m'empêcher de recommencer !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**louvegrise : Comme toujours, j'ai été bien content de lire ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir. Alors oui, première rencontre entre Shao et Saki, mais pas comme prévue. Mais bon, Shao a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et on sait bien que personne ne peut résister à Sakura. Sinon, comment s'est passé ton concours ? Bien, j'espère. Bon, je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps et je te laisse lire lol.**

**Elo-chan : Contente que tu aies aimé. Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.**

**Eliz : Le fameux Toshito… enfin, c'était pas trop dur à deviner. Je n'ai pas fait dans le très subtil, faut dire. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu aimes.**

**EMI : Je dois te dire que ta review m'a fait TRÈS plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes à ce point, et dis toi bien qu'aucune revieweuse est sans importance pour un auteur. Alors, pour commencer, un gros merci pour les compliments qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Ensuite, pour Toshito, tu as vu juste. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde devine tout de suite, mais j'ai mis un peu trop d'indices, je crois. Mais je suis contente que tu ne sois pas dégoûtée. Et pour finir… non, tu ne sauras pas qu'elle est la punition à laquelle pense la Dame. Mais tu verras bien assez vite.**

**akane-shan : Cool, quelqu'un d'autre qui aime ma fic ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.**

**pynkia : Non non, je ne me décourage pas. Enfin, un peu, mais ça a fini par passer. Merci pour la review.**

**Soleneh : Et oui, il a enfin découvert. C'était pas trop tôt lol. Mais bon, vu que je suis fan du couple Shao/Saki, ça peut te donner un indice quant à savoir si Shaolan va tomber amoureux.**

**SyaoSyao : Notre petite Saki ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement. En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de remettre Shao à sa place. Faut pas lui donner trop de liberté non plus lol.**

**kittyarra : J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si Shaolan va faire du mal à Saki. J'arrive pas à me décider. Mais je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic.**

**LiLianne-Potter : Et bien, éventuellement, je vais parler plus du passé de Shaolan, mais pas tout de suite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir. Et pour Toshito… c'est pas juste, tout le monde a deviné !**

**alex00783 : Pour Shao et Saki, ça va prendre un peu de temps. Mais je ne te dis pas pourquoi. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon de faire raconter à Shaolan son quotidien, j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas réussi. En ce qui a trait à Toshito, si tu n'as pas deviné, alors ça va venir.**

**Aidya : Pas besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde lol. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu trouves ma fic originale, parce que je me suis forcée à faire quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.**

**Elenthya : Désolée si le chapitre était un peu court, mais il fallait que je coupe en quelque part. Et pauvre Dame, tu as bien raison. Côté Toshito… tu verras bien lol.**

**Ito-san : Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions. Tout d'abord, Saki n'a rien à cacher, elle ne se laisse pas faire, tout simplement. Pour Tomoyo, c'est l'amie avec qui Sakura était au début, mais je ne pense pas en parler beaucoup.**

**AsukaSL : Oui, j'adore trop Shao dans son rôle de bad boy. Contente que tu aimes aussi.**

**Asahi Shin'ju : Ah la la, Toshito. Je m'en suis beaucoup fait parler. Ben disons que tu as visé dans le mille lol.**

**ciçouille : Oui, Toshito est comme ça. Quant à savoir s'il va tomber amoureux de Shao, je dis rien, nah ! Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre aussi.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : C'est sûr qu'ils font un beau couple, mais c'est sûr aussi que c'est moi qui décide ! Mais bon, comme je suis fan de ce couple moi aussi, ça te donne une bonne idée de ce qui va s'en suivre.**

**aminteitha : Bou hou hou ! Tout le monde sait pour Toshito. Pas juste ! J'ai pas été très subtile, faut dire. Tant pis, faut que je fasse avec lol.**

**represente78 : Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais faut bien que je coupe quelque part, sinon ça finira jamais lol. Mais ok, je move et je mets la suite.**

**MISSGLITTER : Je te comprends de vouloir être à la place de Miss Canon. Moi aussi lol. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire un peu, c'est ça le but.**

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une panne d'inspi. Les auteurs me comprendront lol. Alors , a+ et j'attends vous reviews!_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 6**

J'éteignis mon réveil en grognant, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas le balancer contre le mur. Pas que j'avais envie d'épargner la vie de cette foutue boîte à musique, mais le mur était déjà assez amoché comme ça.

J'allai prendre une douche, histoire de bien me réveiller, puis déjeunai sans grand entrain. Faut dire qu'une journée de colle, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus motivant.

Je sortis dehors et me dirigeai vers le lycée, les mains dans les poches. Le soleil brillait, et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Le temps était encore chaud, et une petite brise vint me rafraîchir le visage. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sadique pour coller des élèves par une journée pareille ?

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je regardai les voitures passer sur le boulevard, un peu plus loin. Comme c'était plutôt ennuyant, je détournai la tête, mais mon regard capta une voiture rouge pompier. C'était un modèle sport, une Ferrari, je crois.

Aussitôt, je relevai la tête et je fixai la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Une Ferrari rouge. Comme celle qui…

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Inutile de ressasser le passé, ça allait ruiner mon moral.

J'arrivai au lycée un peu trop tôt à mon goût. En approchant des grilles, je vis que Toshito était déjà là. Il esquissa un sourire en me voyant, mais je voyais bien que sa mentalité rejoignait la mienne, à savoir : Non mais, c'est de l'esclavage pur et simple. Comment ose-t-il nous faire une chose pareille, cette espèce de vieux croûton qui nous sert de directeur ?

Nous montâmes les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, sans échanger un mot. Une fois en haut, nous aperçûmes Dracula qui nous attendait, avec à ses côtés un homme plutôt grand et assez maigre. Son visage était presque entièrement recouvert de boutons, et je retins une grimace de dégoût. Pour lui, le surnom n'était pas difficile à trouver. « Face de pizza » conviendrait parfaitement.

Il avait près de lui des seaux remplis d'eau savonneuse, une pile de chiffons, des éponges, une serpillière et un balai. Ça ne prenait pas une intelligence hors du commun pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du concierge.

Dracula prit la parole, de sa voix froide et posée.

**-** Bien, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure. Je vais vous résumer brièvement les tâches que vous devrez accomplir. Vous devrez faire le ménage de toutes les salles de classe de cet étage, en plus de laver les tableaux et les fenêtres. Monsieur Manaki, notre concierge, a mis à votre disposition le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Je viendrai faire un tour de temps en temps, histoire de m'assurer que vous ne préparez pas de mauvais coup. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je serai dans mon bureau.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

Je soupirai, résigné, et empoignai un des seaux, les chiffons et le balai, alors que Toshito prenait l'autre seau, les éponges et la serpillière.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la première salle de classe, et nous mîmes à la tâche en silence. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure du matin, un dimanche, dans une école, avec la perspective d'une journée entière à jouer les femmes de ménages, ça ne prête pas trop à la conversation.

À la deuxième salle de classe, j'étais découragé. À la troisième, j'étais écoeuré. À la quatrième, je serrais les dents pour ne pas dire ce que je pensais du dirlo et de ses méthodes. À la cinquième, j'étais sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, et à la sixième, je n'en pouvais plus. Rageur, je jetai mon éponge dans un des seaux et m'assis par terre, bien déterminé à ne plus bouger de là d'ici la fin de la journée.

Toshito me lança un regard amusé, puis sortis une sorte de tube de sa poche. Intrigué, je lui demandai :

**-** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**-** De la peinture phosphorescente.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire ?

**-** Préparer le plan SS2.

J'étais de plus en plus curieux, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer :

**-** À quoi ça sert de nommer nos plans comme ça si tu les prépares sans même m'en parler ?

Il eut une mine désolée.

**-** Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai eu l'idée à deux heures, ce matin.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout à cette heure ?

**-** Je cherchais un moyen de faire passer un peu mieux la retenue.

Ça, c'est du Toshito tout craché. Je me levai et allai me poster près de lui.

**-** Allez, raconte-moi tout de ce superbe plan que tu nous as concocté.

**- **Ok. Alors, tu sais que nous sommes dans le local deux cent soixante-quatre.

**-** Oui.

**- **Et demain matin, on commence les cours en mathématiques, dans ce même local. Et tu sais ce qu'a prévu le prof pour la première partie du cours ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis répondis :

**-** Il est censé nous présenter un film sur les mathématiciens célèbres, non ?

**-** Exact. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on écoute un film ?

**-** Et bien, on commence par ouvrir la télé, ensuite…

Toshito secoua la tête.

**-** Mais non ! Enfin, si, on fait ça aussi, mais d'abord, on ferme les lumières, et on descend les toiles sur les fenêtres pour faire plus de noirceur.

Une idée se fraya un chemin dans mon cerveau, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se développait, un sourire fendit mon visage.

**-** Tu veux dire que…

**-** Et oui ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**-** C'est génial. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre ?

**-** J'ai une petite idée.

Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon sourire s'élargit.

**-** C'est parfait. Allez, au boulot !

Après environ cinq minutes de notre activité clandestine, j'entendis des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Je me tournai vivement vers Toshito et murmurai :

**-** Dracula à l'horizon !

**-** Dracula ? Horizon ?

**-** Le vieux débile est de l'autre côté.

**-** En langage décodé, ça donne quoi ?

**-** Bouge toi et remonte la toile, espèce d'imbécile ! Le dirlo se ramène !

**-** Ah, ok.

Toshito se dépêcha de remonter la toile, pendant que je cachais le tube de peinture dans ma poche et que je passais la serpillière, peut-être avec un peu trop d'entrain pour être crédible.

Deux secondes plus tard, le directeur entra dans la classe et nous regarda d'un œil critique. J'essayai de paraître décontracté, alors que le regard du vampire me transperçait. Pas très rassurant, si vous voulez mon avis.

**-** Monsieur Li, je crois que ce coin de plancher est propre, maintenant.

Je me rendis compte que je nettoyais les mêmes vingt centimètres carrés depuis que Dracula était arrivé. Embarrassé, je répondis :

**-** Ah, d'accord, monsieur. Mais je voulais être certain que tout était parfait.

Je ne sais pas s'il me crut, mais après m'avoir toisé quelques instants, il retourna dans son bureau. Toshito me lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

**-** Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu es très fort niveau subtilité, toi.

**-** Pff, j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir. Il ne t'a lancé qu'un coup d'œil, alors que moi, il m'a carrément sondé le cerveau.

**-** Ça, c'est parce que tu avais l'air coupable.

Je haussai les épaules et changeai de sujet :

**-** Bon, on continue ?

**-** Quand tu veux.

Après avoir accompli notre petit méfait, nous changeâmes de classe et continuâmes le travail momentanément interrompu. Au bout d'un moment, nous décidâmes de prendre une pause, et nous nous assîmes sur les bureaux. Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi. Je demandai à Toshito :

**-** Alors, quel est le bilan ?

**-** Et bien, on a nettoyé de fond en comble dix salles de classe, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous en reste que trois.

Je soupirai.

**-** C'est trois de trop.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas, et croyant que c'était Dracula, je me jetai sur le balai, renversant par la même occasion le contenu d'un des seaux par terre. Je retins un juron et essayai vainement de tordre le bas de mon pantalon, sous les rires de Toshito.

Au bout d'un moment, je relevai la tête, agacé. Ce n'est pas sans surprise que je vis que Kinomoto était là, elle aussi.

**-** Kinomoto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**-** L'entraînement des pom-pom girls de jeudi a été remis aujourd'hui, et je viens juste de terminer. J'ai profité du fait que j'étais dans l'école pour passer récupérer mon manuel de Sciences, que j'avais oublié. Et comme j'ai entendu des voix, j'ai voulu voir qui pouvait bien passer sa seule journée de congé dans une salle de classe.

Je grognai.

**-** Deux jeunes hommes parfaitement innocents qui se sont fait injustement punir.

**-** J'ai eu la chance, ou peut-être malchance, de voir ce que tu entendais par « innocence », cette semaine.

Je haussai les épaules.

**- **Ben disons que l'innocence se mesure à certains degrés, alors.

À ce moment, Toshito toussa un peu, embarrassé.

**-** Désolé d'interrompre cette passionnante conversation, mais Li et moi devons continuer notre ménage, sinon le dirlo va nous botter les fesses.

Kinomoto nous fit un de ses merveilleux sourires dont elle seule a le secret.

**- **Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Toshito secoua la tête.

**-** Non non, ça va aller.

Incrédule, je lui lançai :

**-** Non mais, t'es pas un peu malade ? Je vais mourir à l'ouvrage si je fais une classe de plus !

Je me jetai à genoux devant Kinomoto et l'implorai :

**-** Oui, aide-nous, je t'en prie ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Elle me sourit ironiquement.

**-** Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, là ?

**-** À peine.

Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu et la suppliai :

**-** S'il te plait.

Elle se mit à rire.

**-** Bien sûr que je vais vous aider, idiot. En plus, c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, alors pas la peine de me supplier. Et puis, tu devrais te relever. Déjà que le bas de ton pantalon était mouillé, là, c'est presque tout le reste.

Je baissai les yeux et vis que j'étais agenouillé en plein dans la flaque d'eau savonneuse. Je me relevai en pestant et en faisant un gros effort pour surveiller mon langage, qui aurait été un peu plus vulgaire sans la présence de Kinomoto.

Elle attrapa un chiffon, retroussa ses manches et s'approcha des fenêtres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater combien elle était belle. J'avais vraiment bien choisi ma proie.

J'attaquai le nettoyage du tableau avec plus de motivation que je n'en avais eu de toute la journée, et j'allai même jusqu'à fredonner une chanson. Après un moment, Kinomoto se tourna vers moi.

**-** Pour quelqu'un qui est censé chanter comme une casserole, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

**-** C'est parce que je ne chante pas tout haut. Sinon, c'est un vrai calvaire.

Elle sourit.

**-** Je vois.

Je tournai un peu la tête et vit que Toshito était complètement à l'autre bout de la classe. L'air boudeur, il fixait résolument le plancher, qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

Intrigué, je m'approchai de lui.

**-** Hey, ça va ?

Sans lever les yeux, il répondit :

**-** Ouais.

**-** Tu me fais la gueule ?

**-** Pas du tout.

Après un moment de silence, il ajouta :

**-** Retourne donc voir ta chère Kinomoto, elle doit se sentir bien seule, vu que tu n'es plus là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Je le fixai un instant, surpris. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Toshito de dire de telles choses. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Il avait le béguin pour Kinomoto.

Ça m'embêtait un peu, car j'allais devoir m'approprier Miss Canon en faisant souffrir le moins possible mon ami, mais ça ne faisait que corser un peu le défi.

Ne voulant pas me brouiller avec Toshito, je répondis :

**-** Ça va, elle survivra. Et puis, on n'a plus grand-chose à se dire. Si on parlait plutôt de toi ?

Il me regarda un instant, puis baissa les yeux, gêné.

**-** Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

**-** C'est pas grave. Je comprends.

**-** Ah ça, ça m'étonnerait.

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** Rien, oublie ça.

Pauvre Toshito, il est bien plus transparent qu'il ne le croit. Même moi, qui ne suis pas un modèle de perspicacité, j'ai réussi à voir qu'il avait un faible pour Kinomoto. Ce que les gens peuvent être naïfs, parfois !

Le temps passa, et plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré, le nettoyage de la dernière classe fut terminé. Éreinté, je lançai mon éponge par terre et criai :

**-** Alléluia ! On a fini !

Kinomoto s'étira, puis grimaça.

**-** Oui, mais maintenant, je dois aller faire mes devoirs de maths.

**-** Tu n'aimes pas les mathématiques ?

**-** C'est surtout que je ne comprends rien.

**-** Si tu veux, je peux te donner un coup de main. Les chiffres et moi, on s'entend super bien.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

**-** Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

**-** Bien sûr. Si jamais tu as de la difficulté avec un exercice, tu n'auras qu'à me demander.

**-** Merci, t'es génial. Bon, je vous laisse. Je devrais déjà être rentrée depuis longtemps. À demain, les garçons !

**-** À demain. Et merci pour le coup de main !

Toshito se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête, et elle partit. Nous ramassâmes rapidement le matériel et nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Dracula. Je cognai à la porte, et j'entendis la voix de notre vampire préféré dire :

**-** Entrez.

Toshito poussa la porte, et nous nous postâmes devant le directeur. Je pris la parole.

**-** On a fini, m'sieur.

Dracula nous observa quelques instants, puis répondit :

**- **Je vais en juger par moi-même.

S'en suivit une inspection minutieuse de chaque salle de classe, chaque fenêtre et chaque millimètre carré de plancher. Puis, une fois que ce fut terminé, il déclara :

**-** C'est bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Et j'espère que cela vous aura servi de leçon.

Alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, je jetai un regard machiavélique à Toshito et dis tout bas :

**-** Dans ses rêves !

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Soleneh : Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore. Pour ne pas te décevoir, je mets tout de suite le prochain chapitre.**

**susysucredorge : Merci pour les compliments. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à tes questions, mais tu auras les réponses bientôt.**

**Lady Hope : Hey hey, que veux tu, Shaolan ne peux pas toujours être gagnant. Pour ce qui est d'Eriol, c'est tout simplement qu'il est en compétition avec Shaolan pour avoir Sakura.**

**SyaoSyao : Ahh, merci beaucoup pour la review. Ça fait très plaisir. Contente que les pensées de Shao te font marrer, car j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire lol.**

**sssaki : Faut pas être trop pressée, quand même. Mais bon, comment résister à Sakura :p**

**EMI : Une autre review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais c'est très encourageant :-) Pour ce qui est de Toshito, je vais te dire d'attendre pour voir. Je préfère faire durer un peu le suspense mdr.**

**juju black : Y'a même une grande place si tu veux :p Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Pour le rapprochement Shao Saki, ça venir graduellement. Et Toshito… ben c'est Toshito, et je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire lol.**

**ciçouille : De quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi, Shao est pas assez bien pour lui ? mdr. Merci pour la review.**

**MISSGLITTER : Bah, pour la colle, j'avais pas d'idée géniale. Mais comme ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière que Toshito et Shaolan vont se taper, j'ai le temps de me reprendre lol. Contente que tu aies aimé le rapprochement entre Saki et notre Shao national.**

**aminteitha : Même si tes fics sont sur Harry Potter, t'es un mesure de me comprendre quand même lol. Mais j'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de pannes comme ça.**

**SakiLi : Ah la la, ce cher Toshito… C'est sûr qu'il va tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, mais je ne te dis pas de qui. À vrai dire, je n'en suis pas encore certaine XD. Pour le passé de Shao, je vais essayer d'en parler graduellement.**

**MimiNat : Merci pour la review :p Comme tu vois, j'ai essayé de me dépêcher le plus possible.**

**Asahi Shin'ju : Ah, enfin, quelqu'un qui me comprend :) J'espère que je ne t'ai âs trop fait attendre sur ce coup-ci.**

_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! J'essaie de revenir à mon rythme de 1 chapitre posté par semaine, et ça s'en vient bien. Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé, celui-là ? Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup d'Eriol, mais ça va venir. Et s'il y a des choses que je devrais améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Aussi un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Lundi. Pire jour de la semaine. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est celui qui annonce six jours de pur calvaire, de torture mentale, de lavage de cerveau, d'ennui mortel, d'horreur totale, de ramollissement de cervelle, de… bon, je crois que vous avez compris le fond de ma pensée.

Bref, c'est avec une lenteur digne d'éloge que je m'extirpai du confort de mon lit. Maussade, je me préparai, prit mon petit-déjeuner et partis vers le lycée, cette prison pour jeunes où siégeait l'infâme, l'horrible, le cruel, Seigneur Dracula. Comment ça, j'en beurre trop épais ? C'était pour dépeindre le dramatisme de la chose !

Enfin, j'entrai dans le lycée et mon moral remonta quelque peu en voyant Toshito. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il se dirigea vers moi, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-** Alors, prêt pour notre plan d'attaque numéro deux ?

Je me rappelai instantanément de la petite blague qui était prévue pour ce matin, et je répondis :

**-** Et comment !

Peu de temps plus tard, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna, et je me dirigeai vers avec mon ami vers le local deux cent soixante-quatre, le local de mathématiques. Kinomoto n'était pas avec moi dans ce cours, mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Je commençais seulement à remonter dans son estime. Et puis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle allait probablement finir par apprendre que j'avais encore trouvé le moyen de me donner en spectacle.

Le prof de maths entra, et le silence se fit dans la classe.

**-** Bon, comme vous le savez, les premières minutes du cours seront consacrées au visionnement d'un petit documentaire sur les mathématiciens célèbres et leurs travaux. Je demanderai donc aux élèves assis près des fenêtres de baisser les toiles, s'il vous plait.

Les élèves en question s'exécutèrent, et Toshito me fit un clin d'œil. La lumière étant encore allumée, la peinture phosphorescente ne faisait pas encore effet. Puis, le professeur se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et le baissa.

Aussitôt, des exclamations de surprise et des rires se firent entendre. L'enseignant se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux en fixant les toiles. On pouvait y lire, bien brillants, les mots :

**«** Le prof de maths porte des strings léopard et ne sait même pas compter jusqu'à trois,

Le directeur suce (le sang de ses victimes !),

La prof de philo est en manque (devinez de quoi !), c'est pourquoi elle est si déplaisante,

Le prof de littérature est endormant, car il se masturbe entre les cours et il est trop fatigué après,

La prof de sciences travaille à temps partiel dans un bar de danseuses nues,

Le prof de sports est un affreux obsédé sexuel qui mate les filles en bikini lors des cours de piscine,

Et Sanako et Shaolan ont un don voyance, car ils savent qu'ils vont écoper d'une visite chez le dirlo dans quelques secondes. **»**

En effet, deux secondes plus tard, le prof hurla, rouge de colère :

**-** TOSHITO ET LI ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR !

Nous sortîmes précipitamment de la salle de classe, morts de rire. Après quelques minutes, nous réussîmes à nous calmer, et nous marchâmes lentement vers le bureau du directeur.

Je pris la parole en premier.

**-** Ben dis donc, c'est une idée d'enfer, que tu as eu là.

**-** J'avoue. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que j'écrive quelque chose sur le prof d'histoire.

**-** Bah, disons que, comme prof, il me plait. J'ai toujours été passionné d'histoire, et ce prof-là, il rend bien sa matière.

Toshito haussa les épaules.

**-** Si tu le dis. En tout cas, en te voyant, c'est difficile de croire que l'histoire t'intéresse.

Je me contentai de sourire et continuai de marcher en silence. Une fois arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Dracula, nous remarquâmes une note posée dessus.

**«** Absent pour la matinée **»**

Mon ami s'exclama :

**-** Tu parles d'un coup de chance ! Maintenant, on a toute la première période de libre !

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**- **Moi, je vote pour qu'on aille dehors et qu'on ne fasse rien du tout. Juste prendre du bon temps.

Je souris.

**-** Je t'approuve entièrement.

Nous sortîmes dehors et allâmes nous allonger dans l'herbe, près du terrain de soccer. Bien qu'on était au début du mois d'octobre, le temps était encore chaud, et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement mon visage. Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant du moment présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je tournai la tête vers Toshito, et je vis qu'il m'observait, l'air légèrement mélancolique.

Nous restâmes ainsi, à nous fixer, pendant un moment. Puis, mon ami tourna la tête vers le ciel et me demanda :

**- **Dis, Li…

**- **Tu peux m'appeler Shaolan. Après ce qu'on a passé ensemble, et tous les mauvais coups à venir, je crois que ça serait normal.

Il me regarda un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis sourit avant de poursuivre.

**- **Comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

Sa question me prit un peu de court. Alors, mes doutes se confirmaient. Il aimait vraiment Kinomoto.

**-** Et bien, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te répondre, vu que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais d'après ce que j'en sais, on se sent toujours plus heureux à proximité de cette personne, notre cœur se met à battre plus vite quand on la voit, parfois on rougit… Enfin, ça dépend de chacun. Ah oui, il y a aussi la jalousie, quand on voit quelqu'un s'approcher de trop près de la personne qu'on aime.

Mon ami reporta son regard vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, un sourire triste flottant sur les lèvres. Il murmura :

**-** Fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait de cette façon-là.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Sanako se leva, s'empara d'un ballon qui traînait un peu plus loin et me lança joyeusement :

**-** Alors, Shaolan, penses-tu être capable de me déjouer ?

Je me levai lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- **Sans aucun problème.

Ce soir-là, alors que je travaillais dans la boîte de nuit de monsieur Katanaki, je constatai avec joie que Kinomoto était venue. J'attendis impatiemment l'heure de ma pause, mais au bout d'un moment, je déchantai bien vite. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'avançait vers elle, et quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Ils bavardèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Kinomoto semblait se réjouir de sa présence. À un moment donné, le garçon tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire victorieux, et je le reconnus immédiatement. Hiiragizawa.

Heureusement pour moi, un de ses amis l'entraîna plus loin, et il dû laisser Kinomoto. Par chance, ma pause débutait juste à ce moment-là, et je m'empressai d'aller voir la jeune fille.

**-** Salut, Kinomoto!

**- **Salut. À ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as encore fait ton malin, aujourd'hui ?

Mal à l'aise, je répondis :

**-** Ah, ça… Et bien… euh…

Elle me sourit.

**-** Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Après tout, si tu aimes tellement les heures de colle, c'est ton choix.

**-** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Je trouve ça immature, mais je dois t'avouer que quand on m'a dit ce que vous aviez écrit Toshito et toi, j'ai bien rigolé.

Je souris. À ce moment, une des chansons que j'avais programmées à l'avance commença. Elle était plutôt rythmée, et Kinomoto me dit :

**-** J'adore cette chanson. Elle me donne toujours envie de danser.

Je lui tendis la main et lui dis :

**-** J'ai beau être un piètre chanteur, je suis un bien meilleur danseur. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

**-** Avec plaisir.

Je l'entraînai sur la piste de danse, avec les autres couples. Je la fis tournoyer, et elle se mit à rire. Par hasard, je croisai le regard de Hiiragizawa, qui exprimait clairement ses envies de meurtre à mon égard. Je lui rendis son sourire victorieux de tout à l'heure. Je savais qu'il allait m'en faire baver le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, peu m'importait. Je dansais avec Kinomoto.

Le lendemain matin, à l'école, je fis tout mon possible pour éviter de croiser Hiiragizawa. Pas que j'avais peur de lui, car je savais que je pouvais lui foutre la raclée de sa vie n'importe quand, mais je n'avais tout de même pas trop envie de me retrouver devant lui et ses idées meurtrières.

Je profitai de la pause pour aller chercher mes notes de Philosophie. Alors que j'empruntais le couloir menant aux casiers des élèves, je vis arriver Hiiragizawa en sens inverse. Je me tassai contre le mur et fit semblant de m'intéresser à la conversation de deux garçons, et mon ennemi passa à côté de moi sans me remarquer.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je remarquai quelque chose dans sa main droite. Un porte-clés jaune, avec un bonhomme sourire dessus. J'étais certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais l'endroit ne me revenait pas. Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ?

Je me rendis à mon casier et récupérai mes notes en soupirant. Depuis que j'avais fait ma première apparition dans son cours, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait été mise au courant de ce que Toshito et moi avions écrit à son sujet, la prof ne me lâchait pas une seconde.

Je me baissai pour ranger mon cahier dans mon sac, mais je remarquai une paire de pieds qui se tenaient derrière. Je levai les yeux, surpris, pour constater avec agacement que leur propriétaire n'était nul autre que môssieur Hiiragizawa en personne.

Je me relevai et lui demandai sèchement :

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je le vis essayer de réprimer un sourire, mais sans grand succès.

**-** Attends de voir ce qui t'attend.

J'allais répliquer, mais la cloche sonna à ce moment. Il agita la main en signe d'au revoir et dit simplement :

**- **On se reverra en cours de Philo.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose m'échappait, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

Lorsque j'arrivai en classe, je saluai Kinomoto en passant à côté d'elle, salut auquel elle répondit par un magnifique sourire. J'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe, fidèle à mon habitude, et me préparai mentalement à la torture qui allait suivre dans les minutes à venir.

Alors que Croque-Mitaine allait débuter son cours, on frappa à la porte. Dracula entra, aussi calme et maître de lui-même qu'à son habitude, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Il se posta devant la classe et dit d'un ton neutre :

**- **Quelqu'un a volé mes clés de voiture, l'a empruntée, et je l'ai retrouvée contre le mur de l'école, le capot complètement défoncé…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rappelai de l'endroit où j'avais vu le porte-clé queHiiragizawa avait tout à l'heure. Je l'avais vu sur le bureau du directeur, lors de ma première convocation. Je devais admettre que pour ce coup-là, Hiiragizawa avait fait fort.

**-** …Cette même personne a toujours les clés en sa possession, et je compte bien découvrir de qui il s'agit. Si je commence mon enquête par cette classe, c'est que j'ai une petite idée de qui a fait le coup.

À ces mots, il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, ou plus précisément, vers moi. Je le regardai avancer, mi-amusé, mi-surpris. La tête qu'il allait tirer quand il allait se rendre compte que je n'étais pas coupable.

**- **Monsieur Li, videz votre sac, je vous prie.

Je pris un air faussement outragé, et répondis :

**-** Quoi ? Vous insinuez que je suis coupable ? Voyons, monsieur, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !

Il se contenta de répéter, sans me lâcher des yeux :

**- **Videz votre sac, immédiatement.

Je soupirai.

**-** Si vous y tenez.

Je pris mon sac, le tournai à l'envers, et tout son contenu se déversa sur mon bureau. Il y avait là un beau fouillis de feuilles de papier froissées, des crayons, des gommes à effacer, mon baladeur, deux ou trois cd, des cahiers, un paquet de gomme à mâcher, mon équipement de soccer pour la pratique de ce soir, et un tas d'autres choses.

Dracula fouilla un peu, puis eut un sourire victorieux. Je le vis avec horreur brandir devant moi ses clés de voiture, avec le petit bonhomme sourire qui semblait me narguer.

**-** Alors, monsieur Li. On fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?

Je balbutiai :

**-** Je… je ne comprends pas, monsieur… je n'ai pas touché à vos clés, je vous jure !

Je n'étais pas fou, tout de même ! J'avais bien vuHiragizawa avec les clés, tout à l'heure !

Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, et je le vis qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Le salop ! Il avait dû glisser les clés dans mon sac pendant que je prenais mes notes de Philo. Je serrai les poings. Il allait me le payer.

La voix de Dracula me sortit de mes pensées.

**-** Bien, à présent que j'ai trouvé le coupable, il est temps de passer au châtiment. Monsieur Li, je vous suspends de l'école pendant deux jours, et croyez-moi, je vais vous donner assez de travail pour que vous les utilisiez à bon escient. Bien sûr, vous devrez aussi payer pour les dégâts occasionnés à ma voiture. Maintenant, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Je serrai les dents et murmurai :

**-** Bien, monsieur.

J'empoignai rageusement mes affaires et les fourrai dans mon sac. Ça ne servait à rien de dénoncer Hiiragizawa, le dirlo ne me croirait pas. Je n'avais pas de preuves, et les clés avaient été retrouvées dans mon sac.

Alors que je sortais de la salle de classe, je captai le regard de reproche que Kinomoto me lançait. Voilà qui allait compliquer sensiblement les choses.

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**aminteitha :** Ouais, Mister Canon, comme tu dis, comprend tout de travers. Mais bon, il finira bien par comprendre. Quant à ce qu'ils ont écrit, je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre XD.

**Soleneh** : Toshito, c'est mon petit personnage fétiche, dans cette fic. J'aime bien créer de nouveaux personnages, ça change un peu.

**EMI **: Pour ce qui est de face de pizza, dans le coin où j'habite, c'est une expression assez courante quand on parle de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'acné. Pour ce qui est de Shao, c'est qu'il est vraiment nul pour observer. C'est un gars, quoi ! ;p

**MISSGLITTER** : Tu dois être un peu déçue du cours de maths, parce que j'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'allais mettre. Et pour ce qui est du rythme, bah, je l'i reperdu mdr.

**Flower **: Ohhh, alors ça veut dire que je serai pas si sadique que ça si je mets des punitions plus sévères ? Intéressant lol. Pour Toshito… je crois que c'est facile à deviner :p

**Asahi Shin'ju** : J'avoue, Shao se trompe sur toute la ligne. Mais bon, ça va juste être plus drôle quand il l'apprendra lol

**ciçouille** : Pauvre Toshito, quand même. Shao le torture sans s'en rendre compte. Mais bon, j'suis sadique et j'aime faire souffrir mes persos, comme tout bon auteur qui se respecte.

**juju black** : Dis plutôt que Shaolan est complètement aveugle. Dire que je mets tant d'indices et qu'il ne voit rien… Je suis en train de le rendre trop stupide, je crois XD

**SyaoSyao** : Pas si diabolique que ça, le plan. Désolée, je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre. Et pour la scène où Shao apprendra les sentiments de Toshito, j'a tout ça en tête, et j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire.

**Karyne **: Que je te vois, me menacer! On peut jouer ce petit jeu-là à deux. T'écris pas la tienne, j'écris pas la mienne lol.

**Vaasa **: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais bon, j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose avec ce foutu chapitre 7.

_Hemmm. Et bien, sans commentaire sur mon retard, je n'ai AUCUNE raison valable. J'espère seulement que vous me pardonnerez._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Je marchai rapidement vers mon appartement, passablement énervé. Comment avais-je pu me laisser avoir de la sorte ? Et par Hiiragizawa, en plus ! Une chose était certaine. Il allait se faire tabasser, et pas rien qu'un peu. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une bonne bagarre, et ça me manquait.

Je ralentis le pas en soupirant. Ça aussi, c'était un aspect de ma personnalité que la Dame voulait que je change ; mon côté bagarreur. Mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie de changer, alors ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Une fois rendu à mon appartement, je me laissai tomber sur le divan. Foutu dirlo, il m'avait même interdit de participer à l'entraînement de soccer de ce soir. Comme si être suspendu pendant deux jours avec une montagne de travaux ne suffisait pas! Mais le pire, c'était que ça laissait le champ libre à Hiiragizawa pour séduire Kinomoto. Ah, il allait me le payer !

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je décidai de commencer les fameux devoirs. Au bout de deux heures, j'avais mal à la tête et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Je m'ennuyais ferme.

C'est à ce moment qu'une lumière m'éblouit, et je me retrouvai assis dans une clairière que je connaissais bien. Enfin un peu de distraction!

Je me levai et dis ironiquement à la Dame, qui lévitait juste devant moi :

**-** Bonjour, m'dame ! Quel bon vent vous amène? Je vous manquais déjà ? N'ayez crainte, c'est réciproque.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

**-** Ne rêve pas trop, Xiao Lang. Si je suis venue, c'est que j'ai tout vu de ce qui s'est passé et…

Je me mis automatiquement sur la défensive.

**-** Hey, j'ai rien fait ! C'est Hiiragizawa, il…

Elle s'approcha de moi et mit un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien, elle murmura :

**-** Je sais, Xiao Lang, je sais.

Dieu que je hais quand elle fait ça ! J'ai beau la détester cordialement parfois, il n'en demeure pas moins que je suis un gars et qu'elle est belle à se damner… et elle le sait.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent, et murmura sur un ton doucereux :

**-** Alors, Xiao Lang ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Je fis un effort pour détacher mes yeux des siens, bleus comme le ciel. Je me fis violence et reculai de quelques pas.

Je me raclai la gorge et demandai :

**-** Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

**-** Je suis simplement passée voir comment ça se passait.

Je haussai un sourcil et répondis :

**-** À quoi bon, puisque vous voyez tout ?

**-** Disons que je viens voir comment tu prends les choses, alors.

**-** Votre visite n'aurait pas un rapport avec la blague de l'autre jour, par hasard ?

**-** Cet incident mérite qu'on y accorde de l'attention, en effet, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe le plus pour l'instant.

**-** Hey, quand est-ce que vous avez pris des cours en psychologie, vous ?

**-** Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne mettras pas ton plan de vengeance à exécution. Tu sais que tu dois changer, alors…

**-** Bon sang, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je ne veux pas changer ?

**-** Pourtant, mine de rien, tu as changé, depuis notre première rencontre. Pas assez à mon goût, mais tu as changé.

**-** Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

**-** Et bien, tu as arrêté de taxer les plus jeunes, tu ne voles plus, tu as lâché la drogue…

**-** Ouais, bon, ça, c'était stupide, c'est pour ça que je ne le fais plus.

La Dame eut un sourire narquois.

**-** Pourtant, dans le temps, tu ne trouvais pas ça stupide du tout. Peut-être qu'éventuellement, tu te rendras compte que coucher avec n'importe qui et te donner en spectacle comme tu le fais, ça aussi, c'est idiot.

**-** N'y comptez pas trop.

**-** Bon, cette discussion ne nous mène à rien. Mais quoi que tu en dises, je sais que parfois, tu te dis que ça serait plus simple de changer un peu et d'en finir avec cette histoire de réincarnation. Tes souvenirs finissent toujours par te rattraper.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, je me retrouvai en plein milieu de mon salon.

Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, les paroles de la Dame m'avaient chamboulées. Elle avait raison, et ça me tuait de l'admettre.

Bien sûr, que j'en avais marre de recommencer ma vie à l'âge où j'étais mort. Bien sûr, que ça me rendait nostalgique de penser à ma première vie, celle où j'avais encore ma famille, où j'habitais dans ma ville natale. J'ai eu beau vivre plusieurs vies après ma mort, elles me semblent toutes artificielles. En plus, je sens bien que je n'ai pas le contrôle, que la Dame peut m'envoyer ailleurs quand ça lui chante.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. J'étais fatigué, même si on n'était qu'en début d'après-midi, et j'avais presque envie de pleurer. Je sombrai peu à peu dans le sommeil, mélancolique.

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me réveilla. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui indiquait dix-huit heures trente. Après avoir dormi aussi longtemps, j'allais passer une nuit blanche.

Je décrochai le combiné et dis en étouffant un bâillement :

**-** Allô ?

**-** Salut Li, euh, Shaolan ! Ça va ?

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Toshito. Enfin, de Sanako. Mon moral remonta aussitôt.

**-** Hey, salut ! Bah, ça va plus ou moins bien.

**-** Je comprends. En tout cas, t'as fait fort, pour le coup du dirlo ! Les autres m'ont tout raconté. Mais quand même, t'aurais pu m'en parler !

Je devinai à son ton de vois qu'il était déçu, et je m'empressai de répondre :

**-** Nah, cette fois-ci, c'est à Hiiragizawa que revient tout le mérite. Il a chipé les clés du dirlo, a arrangé le portrait de sa voiture et a caché les clés dans mon sac, pour que je me fasse accuser.

**-** Quoi ? Il a pas osé !

**-** Ouais. Il est plus futé que je le pensais, cet imbécile.

**-** Pff, pour qui il se prend ? Je vais le renvoyer de l'équipe.

**-** Ne dis pas de conneries, tu sais bien que c'est un de tes meilleurs joueurs.

**-** Tu parles, il n'arrête pas de mater les pom-pom girls.

**-** C'est un mec, faut pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment tu fais pour ne pas te laisser distraire, toi.

**-** … Euh, alors, tu comptes faire quoi pendant tes deux journées libres ?

Je fus un peu surpris par le soudain changement de sujet, mais je répondis tout de même :

- Bah, des devoirs en quantité industrielles, et je vais probablement en profiter pour repeindre mon appartement.

**-** D'accord. Si jamais t'as besoin d'un coup de main, tu m'appelleras. Je passerai après les cours.

**-** C'est gentil.

J'entendis une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil, et mon ami s'excusa :

**-** Désolé, faut que j'aille manger.

**-** Ok, à bientôt.

**-** Ouais. Au revoir !

Je raccrochai en souriant. Ça me faisait toujours du bien de parler avec Sanako, et j'espérais vraiment que cette histoire avec Kinomoto n'allait pas gâcher notre amitié.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec la ferme intention d'utiliser ma dernière journée de congé forcé à bon escient. J'enfilai une paire de jeans et un vieux t-shirt, m'armai d'un pinceau et d'un rouleau à peinture, puis allai emprunter un escabeau au concierge.

Je décidai de commencer par le salon. Je pris un seau de peinture pêche et me mis au travail. Je n'aimais pas spécialement peinturer, mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas aujourd'hui, je me trouverais toujours une excuse pour remettre les travaux de décoration à plus tard.

Le matin passa assez vite, mais une fois l'après-midi arrivé, je commençai à en avoir ras-le-bol. Et il me restait encore ma chambre à faire.

Alors que j'allais me laisser aller au découragement, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir, et me retrouvai face à face avec Sanako, qui me souriait avec entrain.

**-** Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Je souris à mon tour.

**-** C'est pas de refus.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre, que Sanako observa d'un œil critique.

**-** Ouais, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais re-décorer. Tout ce blanc, ça fait chambre d'hôpital. Et c'est pas très accueillant. T'as choisi quelle couleur ?

Je lui montrai du regard deux pots de peinture d'un vert différent. Ma couleur préférée.

Mon ami hocha la tête.

**-** Bon choix. Alors, on s'y met ?

Nous nous mîmes au travail, et je constatai avec joie que nous avancions assez vite. Il faut dire que la présence de Sanako avait considérablement amélioré mon humeur et ma motivation.

Comme nous attaquions le dernier mûr, mon ami, qui était perché en haut de l'escabeau, m'envoya sans le faire exprès de la peinture sur le visage. Je m'essuyai la figure en disant :

**-** Hey, fais attention !

**-** Désolé.

Pris d'une soudaine envie de m'amuser un peu, je pris mon pinceau et fis gicler de la peinture dans les cheveux de Sanako.

**- **Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur.

**- **Excuse-moi, j'ai pas fait exprès.

**- **Ah, alors tu veux jouer à ça ?

S'en suivit une bataille de peinture dans laquelle j'avais l'avantage, car Sanako, toujours sur l'escabeau, était limité dans ses mouvements. Soudain, son piédestal se mit à osciller dangereusement. Alors que mon ami essayait en vain de rétablir son équilibre, je criai :

**-** Attention !

BANG !

Je me précipitai vers Sanako, étendu sur le dos. Inquiet, je lui demandai :

**-** Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Il grimaça de douleur.

**-** Aïe, mon dos…

Je l'aidai à s'asseoir en essayant d'y aller le plus doucement possible. Il avait fait une sacrée chute.

Je me penchai vers lui, répétant ma question :

**-** Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se força à sourire et répondit difficilement :

**-** Ouais, ça ma juste un peu sonné.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

**- **Tu mens très mal.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai que mon visage était rendu assez près du sien. Ça ne me gênait pas, mais lorsque Sanako fit la même constatation, il se recula vivement et détourna ses yeux bruns des miens.

Je souris. Comme n'importe quel garçon, il devait être plutôt orgueilleux et il n'aimait pas avouer qu'il s'était fait mal.

Comme je l'aidais à se relever, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Mon ami me fit signe d'y aller.

**-** T'inquiète, ça va. Je vais aller me laver la figure. À cause de toi, je suis recouvert de peinture.

Je lui jetai un dernier regard, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche un peu hésitante, puis allai ouvrir la porte. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant Kinomoto, qui me regardait avec un sourire gêné.

**-** Salut. Je te dérange ?

Étonné, je balbutiai :

**-** Euh, non, pas du tout… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**-** Et bien, en fait, je comprends rien aux exercices de maths, et j'ai un exam dans deux jours, alors… étant donné que l'autre jour tu m'avais proposé de m'aider si j'avais de la difficulté, j'ai pensé que…

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

**-** Tu veux que je t'explique ?

**-** Ben… oui, si tu as quelques minutes de libres…

**-** Quand ça te concerne, je suis toujours libre.

Je crus remarquer une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Voyant qu'elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte, je m'empressai de lui laisser le passage.

**-** Je t'en prie, entre.

Elle me jeta un regard surpris en voyant les pots de peinture et les pinceaux.

**-** Tu rénoves ?

**-** Ouais, un peu. Faut dire qu'avec la couleur qu'il y avait avant, c'était pas franchement accueillant. Désolé, c'est pas mal en désordre.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

**-** Ça va. J'ai déjà vu bien pire.

Soudain, elle me dévisagea et se mit à rire.

**-** En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air très habile avec les pinceaux.

**-** Comment ça ?

**- **Tu as de la peinture sur le nez. Ne bouge pas, je vais te l'enlever.

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de moi, leva la main et essuya délicatement la tache de couleur verte sur mon visage. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux vert émeraude m'envoûtaient complètement. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. Légèrement troublé, je remarquai que nos visages étaient maintenant très près l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue, et ce contact me fit presque frissonner.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas et je tournai vivement la tête pour voir arriver Sanako, qui se figea en nous voyant dans cette position. Je vis rapidement passer dans son regard de l'étonnement, de la tristesse, de la déception et de la frustration, mais aussi un brin de jalousie.

Par réflexe, Kinomoto se recula vivement, et je ne tentai rien pour l'en empêcher. Pour l'instant, je craignais plutôt pour mon amitié avec Sanako. Il me fit un sourire forcé et dit :

**-** Je vois que je vous dérange… De toute façon, on avait presque terminé, alors tu pourras finir seul sans problème. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

Il passa à côté de moi sans me regarder et se baissa en grimaçant pour mettre ses souliers. Je tentai maladroitement de me rattraper.

**-** Attends, t'es pas obligé de partir ! Et ton dos…

**-** Ça va, j'en mourrai pas. Et puis, il me reste encore des devoirs à faire. Il faut que je rentre. À demain !

Je le regardai partir en soupirant. J'avais tout fait foirer. Je me tournai vers Kinomoto, qui affichait une mine inquiète.

**-** Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je lui souris et m'empressai de la rassurer.

**- **Non, pas du tout. Bon, et si tu me montrais ces terribles exercices de maths ?

Elle fit une petite moue.

**-** Arrête. Pour moi, c'est difficile.

- Je sais. T'en fais pas, on a tous nos faiblesses. Par contre, je sais vraiment pas où on va pouvoir s'installer dans ce désordre. J'ai tout foutu un peu n'importe où pour avoir assez de place pour travailler.

**-** On a qu'à s'asseoir par terre.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris.

**-** Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**-** Pas le moins du monde. On commence ?

**-** Tout de suite.

Je passai les deux heures suivantes à réviser la matière et à expliquer les exercices à Kinomoto. Elle était vraiment en retard sur le programme, mais elle avait envie d'apprendre, alors les cours improvisés se révélèrent assez agréables. Et puis, ça me permettait de me rapprocher de ma proie.

Et non, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné l'idée de la séduire et de jouer un peu avec elle, malgré tous les efforts de la Dame pour m'en dissuader. Ses petites menaces à deux balles sont loin de me faire peur. C'est même plutôt tentant de voir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour la défier, et jusqu'où elle est prête à aller pour me punir.

Lorsque tout fut révisé et assimilé, Kinomoto poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**-** Enfin terminé ! Je te dois une fière chandelle.

**-** Mais non, voyons. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

**-** J'insiste. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi en échange ?

**-** Hmm, je ne pense pas, non.

**-** Dans ce cas, je te garde une faveur en réserve.

Je lui souris malicieusement.

**-** Ça, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Elle me sourit en retour.

**-** N'exagère pas, quand même.

Je pris un air faussement outragé.

**-** Moi ? Exagérer ? Jamais, voyons ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et me dit :

**-** Je sais bien que c'est ta vie et que tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais je trouve que le coup de la voiture du directeur, c'était vraiment exagéré.

Je soupirai.

**-** Tu me croirais, si je te disais que c'était pas moi ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

**- **Alors ce serait qui ? Et je te signale que tu as été pris avec les clés.

**-** Je ne veux pas passer pour un rapporteur, alors je te dirai seulement qu'une certaine personne qui ne me porte pas dans son cœur a décidé de me faire un coup de chien pour se venger.

**-** Tu me le jures ?

**-** Oui, mais t'es pas obligée de me croire. Ça serait même plutôt normal que tu me dises que je te donne des excuses minables pour remonter dans ton estime.

Elle se contenta de me sourire, et en passant la porte, elle me dit sérieusement :

**-** Je te crois. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai l'impression que tu me dis la vérité et que je peux te faire confiance.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et me fit un signe de la main.

**-** Au revoir. Et encore merci.

**-** De rien. On se voit demain.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Les choses s'amélioraient de jour en jour entre Kinomoto et moi, et j'étais loin de m'en plaindre.

_

* * *

Il parait qu'on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews ici… Je trouve ça vraiment nul, mais je vous remercie énormément de m'en avoir envoyé, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Alors un énorme merci à vous tous. Et encore une fois, désolée pour le retard… J'ai vraiment honte de moi-même._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Retour au lycée. Génial. Toutefois, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je contemplais le plafond de ma chambre. Il n'était plus blanc et défraîchi, mais d'un beau vert. Ça faisait du bien de voir autre chose que l'horreur que j'avais avant. Aussi, j'avais une autre raison d'être de bonne humeur. Entraînement de soccer ce soir, avec les pom-poms girls, donc aussi Kinomoto, juste à côté.

Et puis, il fallait que j'arrange le portrait à Hiiragizawa. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait demain. De toute manière, il allait y goûter.

Sur le chemin du lycée, je poussai un soupir. J'avais oublié un petit détail. C'était moi qui allais devoir payer pour les dégâts causés à la voiture de Dracula. Tout mon salaire des dernières semaines allait y passer. J'allais arriver serré dans mon budget, mais il était hors de question que je demande de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Dans un sens, ça serait comme admettre ma défaite face à Hiiragizawa. Et ça, aucune chance que ça se produise !

En arrivant, je vis Sanako qui parlait avec un garçon de notre équipe de soccer. Ça me fit penser que désormais, j'allais devoir la jouer plus subtilement avec Kinomoto. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber mon plan, mais je tenais beaucoup à mon amitié avec Sanako. C'est vraiment un des seuls vrais amis que j'aie eu depuis longtemps.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, j'allai le rejoindre pour faire le trajet jusqu'au local de maths ensemble. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, qui me sembla pourtant un peu faux.

**-** Hey, Shaolan ! Ça va ? Pas trop découragé d'être de retour au lycée ?

**-** Mais non, voyons. J'ai un plan de vengeance à mettre à exécution, alors…

**-** Je vois. Mais ne l'amoche pas trop, quand même. J'ai besoin de lui sur le terrain. Surtout qu'on a un match contre une équipe d'une autre région dans une semaine.

**-** C'est bizarre, il y a deux jours, tu voulais le renvoyer.

Il haussa les épaules.

**-** J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. En plus, Masahi est venu me voir ce matin pour me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer pendant quelques semaines. Il s'est foulé la cheville.

**-** Bah, faut dire que c'était pas vraiment un des meilleurs joueurs, alors pour ce que ça change…

Sanako me lança un regard de reproche.

**- **Shaolan ! C'est quand même un membre de l'équipe, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a moins de talent que toi qu'il est moins important.

**-** Désolé. Au fait, ton dos, ça va mieux ?

**-** Ça s'endure.

**-** Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas jouer ce soir.

**-** Hey, j'suis pas une mauviette ! J'ai une équipe à entraîner, moi.

Je ris devant l'attitude offusquée de mon ami.

**-** D'accord, j'ai rien dit !

Nous entrâmes dans la classe et le cours débuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanako, qui était assis à côté de moi, me chuchota :

**-** Dis, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, Kinomoto, hier ?

J'eus un sourire amusé en voyant la curiosité et la jalousie qui brillaient dans les yeux de mon ami. Je décidai de le taquiner un peu. Et puis, peut-être même que j'allais réussir à le faire passer aux aveux.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Il eut l'air embarrassé.

**-** Euh, pour rien. Je me demandais juste…

**-** Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, des fois ?

**-** NON !

Quelques élèves se retournèrent autour de nous, mais heureusement, le prof n'avait rien entendu.

Sanako eut un air gêné et reprit, plus doucement.

**-** Pas du tout, voyons.

**-** Pourtant, j'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire.

**-** Tu t'imagines des trucs, là.

**- **Ah oui ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien et dit fermement :

**-** Oui.

Bon, il ne se montrait pas très coopératif. Mais j'avais la ferme intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je soupirai et dis :

**-** Sanako, arrête de mentir. J'ai compris ce qui se passe depuis longtemps. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Mon ami eut l'air paniqué.

**-** Que… comment…

**-** Faut dire que t'es pas très subtil. Ça se voyait bien que tu étais jaloux quand elle me parlait.

**-** …

**-** Écoute, je ne veux pas que ça vienne gâcher notre amitié, d'accord ?

**-** Ouais, je comprends.

**-** Tant mieux. Et puis, on sait jamais, c'est peut-être toi qu'elle aime.

- Hein ?

Incrédule, Sanako ajouta :

**-** Minute, de quoi tu parles ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-** Mais de ton amour pour Kinomoto ! Quoi d'autre ?

Les yeux de mon ami s'agrandirent de surprise.

**-** Quoi ? Tu…

Sanako éclata de rire. Tous les élèves et le prof se tournèrent vers lui, aussi abasourdis que moi. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'avais dit de drôle.

L'enseignant s'avança et demanda, énervé :

**-** Monsieur Toshito, puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?

Pour toute réponse, ses rires redoublèrent. Finalement, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, il répondit :

**-** R… rien, monsieur. Je… je suis… désolé.

Le prof fronça les sourcils et retourna à son cours, pendant que Sanako finissait de se calmer. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, je lui murmurai :

**-** Là, va falloir que tu m'expliques, parce que j'ai l'impression que j'en ai loupé une partie.

**-** Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais amoureux de Kinomoto ?

Surpris, je répondis :

**-** Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il secoua la tête.

**-** Non, loin de là.

**-** De qui est-ce que tu es amoureux, alors ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

**-** Ça, c'est un secret.

**-** Tu me le diras, un jour ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis dit doucement :

**-** Oui, peut-être…

La journée passa relativement vite, et je me retrouvai dans les vestiaires en compagnie des autres joueurs. Alors que j'attachais mes souliers, Dracula en personne entra. Son teint était toujours aussi cadavérique et sa voix toujours aussi froide.

**- **Votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous avons eu un petit problème avec la plomberie de l'établissement, et les douches seront donc hors service pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, celles de l'ancien vestiaire sont encore opérationnelles.

Sanako leva la main, et je constatai qu'il avait soudainement blêmit.

**-** Monsieur, est-ce que vous parlez des douches… collectives ?

**-** En effet. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

**-** Euh… non… non.

Je pris un air indigné et m'exclamai :

**-** Voyons, monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Dracula me toisa un instant et me demanda, sur un ton dangereusement calme :

**-** Puis-je savoir pourquoi, monsieur Li ?

**-** Et bien, s'il y a des gays, ils vont mater mon super corps de rêve, pardi !

Tous les joueurs éclatèrent de rire, mais je remarquai que Toshito ne partageait pas l'hilarité générale. Au contraire, il ne semblait pas du tout trouver ma petite blague à son goût. Il avait même l'air franchement mal à l'aise.

Avant que je ne puisse m'interroger davantage, le dirlo reprit :

**-** Je suppose que c'est un risque à prendre. Mais à votre place, j'éviterais d'attirer l'attention. Le montant de votre dette envers moi est déjà assez élevé comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

Hiiragizawa eut un sourire mesquin et je me retins de lui étamper mon poing entre les deux yeux. Chaque chose en son temps.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de dire, sur un ton indifférent :

**-** Si vous les dites.

Sur ce, Dracula s'en alla et nous ne tardâmes pas à aller sur le terrain. Les pom-poms girls étaient déjà installées sur le terrain d'à côté. Je cherchai machinalement Kinomoto des yeux et ne tardai pas à la trouver. Avec son uniforme de meneuse de claque, elle était vraiment… sexy.

Elle dû se sentir observée, car elle se tourna dans ma direction. Dès qu'elle me vit, son visage s'illumina et elle me fit un grand sourire, en agitant la main pour me dire bonjour. Je lui rendis son sourire et me joignis aux autres pour les échauffements.

Je crois que ce fut le pire entraînement de Sanako. Il ne réussit à bloquer presque aucun tir et était souvent dans la lune. On aurait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Je mis ça sur le compte de sa blessure au dos. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

À la fin de l'entraînement, tous les joueurs se rendirent dans les vestiaires. Alors que j'enlevais mon t-shirt, je vis Sanako se lever précipitamment et se diriger presque au pas de course vers la sortie. Surpris, je l'interpellai :

**-** Hey, Sanako ! Où tu vas ?

Il se figea et se retourna à demi.

**-** Euh… j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire, alors je m'en vais tout de suite.

**-** T'as bien le temps de prendre ta douche, tout de même !

**-** Euh… non… ma mère voulait que je rentre le plus tôt possible.

**-** Menteur. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tes parents ne rentraient pas avant dix-neuf heures, ce soir.

**-** Ah, euh… faut que j'y aille, bye !

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, je décidai de le taquiner, histoire de m'amuser un peu. D'une voix sensuelle, je lui lançai :

**-** Mais Sanako… tu es tellement beau… Je voulais en profiter pour te voir tout nu et contempler ton corps d'athlète si… sexy...

Il se retourna vivement, comme si on venait de lui asséner une gifle.

**-** Que…qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

**-** …Voir l'eau ruisseler sur ton corps musclé… Ahhhhh, rien que d'y penser, je…

**-** Stop ! Arrête ça là, tu veux ?

Son visage avait pris une teinte homard bien cuit, et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi vivement, mais je m'amusais follement.

Je pris un air sournois, me levai et m'approchai de lui. Puis, je murmurai :

**-** Pourquoi ? Ça t'excite ?

Pendant un instant, il me dévisagea comme si je venais de la planète Mars, puis il me poussa en grognant :

**-** Shaolan, t'es vraiment impossible.

Je fis la moue et demandai :

**-** Tu ne changes toujours pas d'idée ?

**- **Surtout pas ! Bon, je te laisse. À demain.

**- **Ouais, bonne soirée !

J'allai prendre ma douche en me demandant de qui mon ami pouvait bien être amoureux, si ce n'était pas de Kinomoto. Je me rappelai soudain ma mission du jour. Je glissai un coup d'œil discret en direction d'Hiiragizawa, un peu plus loin. Je devais admettre qu'il était plutôt bien bâti, et plutôt musclé, aussi. J'eus un sourire carnassier. Ça n'allait que rendre notre règlement de comptes plus intéressant.

Je savais que Hiiragizawa sortait toujours du vestiaire en dernier, car c'était lui qui avait pour responsabilité de barrer la porte. Ça jouait en ma faveur, nous ne serions que tous les deux. Pas de témoins gênants.

J'attendis donc, accoté contre un arbre, que ma cible ait terminé sa petite besogne avant de lui lancer :

**-** Salut, Hiiragizawa !

Il fit volte-face et me toisa un instant, avant de me demander, incertain :

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je m'approchai de lui et dis calmement :

**-** Le mot « vengeance », ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il eut un sourire mauvais et répliqua :

**-** Je me doutais bien que tu ne me laisserais pas faire sans réagir. Le contraire m'aurait déçu.

**-** Attends-toi à en avoir pour ton argent.

**-** C'est quand tu veux.

Je me jetai sur lui et lui envoyai un crochet du droit en plein visage, qu'il évita sans difficulté. Il était plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Je me retournai juste à temps pour parer le coup qu'il m'envoyait. Nous étions de force égale, la lutte allait être longue. Mais je ne m'en plaignais. Ça ne ferait que faire durer le plaisir.

Après une dizaine de minutes, aucun de nous deux n'avait encore réussi à blesser l'autre. Puis, je feintai sur la gauche et lui balançai mon poing sur la mâchoire. Cette fois, j'atteignis ma cible et il recula sous la force du coup. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte et me dit :

**-** C'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant.

S'en suivit une série de coups, dans laquelle personne n'avait réellement l'avantage. Il réussit entre autres à m'asséner un crochet du droit en plein visage qui m'arracha un gémissement. J'allais avoir un bel œil au beurre noir.

Je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux sous la douleur. Puis, je le plaquai à terre et me mis à le ruer de coup, visant son visage. Quand je le jugeai assez amoché à mon goût, je me relevai, haletant, et lui lançai :

**-** J'aurais dû prendre une photo, pour la postérité. Mais bon, le résultat est si génial que je crois que ça restera gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Alors qu'il se levait difficilement, je tournai les talons et pris la direction de mon appartement. Je ne marchais que depuis quelques minutes lorsque j'entendis un voix féminine m'appeler :

**-** Li, attends-moi !

Je me retournai et reconnus Kinomoto, qui venait vers moi. Lorsqu'elle vit mon visage, elle retint un cri et plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Les yeux exorbités, elle finit par articuler :

**-** Mon Dieu… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Bonne question. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je venais de donner une bonne correction à Hiiragizawa. Mais elle ne me laissa pas le loisir de répondre, car elle ajouta :

**-** Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est évident que tu t'es battu, mais ça ne me concerne en aucun cas.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et examina mon visage d'un œil critique.

**-** C'est pas du joli, ça. Bon, viens chez moi, je vais arranger ça.

Surpris, je reculai d'un pas.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Il me semble que ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Viens chez moi, que je puisse te soigner. Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser dans cet état-là !

**-** Mais… ton père, et ton frère…

Elle secoua la tête.

**-** Mon père est parti en voyage d'affaires pour tout le reste de la semaine et mon frère passe la nuit chez un ami. Bon, tu viens ?

**-** Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas ?

**-** Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé.

Elle me sourit, et je lui renvoyai tant bien que mal son sourire. Je devais avoir la lèvre fendue. Mais peu importe. Je venais de tomber sur la meilleure infirmière que je puisse avoir.

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 9 ! Un gros merci à Estelle01, Soleneh, Meeeeuh, alex00783, Asahi Shin'ju, represente78, syaosyao, MimiNat, MISSGLITTER, aminteitha, ciçouille, et crystal d'avalon pour vos reviews. Ça me fait super plaisir !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 10**

Kinomoto ouvrit la porte de sa maison et me fit entrer. Une fois que j'eus enlevé mes souliers, elle me fit asseoir sur le divan du salon et me dit :

**-** Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner.

Elle s'éloigna et je me retrouvai seul avec mes pensées. C'était le moment idéal pour tenter une approche. Par contre, il était peut-être encore un peu trop tôt. Et Kinomoto n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

Je haussai les épaules. J'allais laisser les choses aller, et si l'occasion se présentait, j'essaierais quelque chose. Rien de trop osé, bien sûr, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Je tournai la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Sans rien dire, Kinomoto s'assit à côté de moi et déposa une trousse de premiers soins sur la table. L'air songeur, elle m'examina un instant, avant de dire :

**-** Et bien, on peut dire que la personne avec qui tu t'es battu ne t'a pas manqué.

**-** Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu, lui.

**-** Hmm, je préfère ne pas l'imaginer. Mais ton visage fait vraiment peur à voir.

Elle me tendit un petit miroir et ajouta :

**-** Vois par toi-même.

Je pris l'objet et contemplai mon reflet. En effet, j'étais plutôt bien amoché. J'avais la lèvre fendue, et le sang avait coulé sur mon menton, laissant une traînée rougeâtre. J'avais une coupure sur la joue droite, et un œil au beurre noir du côté gauche complétait le lot.

Je rendis le miroir à Kinomoto et dis :

**-** J'espère que tes doigts de fée réussiront à accomplir des miracles.

Elle me sourit et répondit :

**-** Je compte bien essayer.

Elle attrapa une boule de coton imbibée de désinfectant et l'approcha de mon visage. Instinctivement, je me reculai. Elle me fit un sourire moqueur.

**-** Alors, on fout une raclée à un pauvre type, mais on a peur des infirmières ?

Je grimaçai.

**-** C'est pas ça. Désolé, mais ce truc ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

**-** T'en fais pas. Ça va brûler un peu, mais tu n'en mourras pas.

**-** J'espère bien.

Son visage pris un air sérieux et elle appliqua doucement le coton sur ma joue. Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester impassible, je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser les yeux et de grimacer de douleur.

Kinomoto retira immédiatement le produit et me regarda, légèrement inquiète.

**-** Désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ?

**-** Ça va. J'ai connu pire.

**-** Je vois, on joue les machos.

**-** Pas du tout !

**- **Bien sûr, voyons.

Elle continua ses soins et je me surpris à y prendre plaisir. Hey, n'allez pas croire que je suis masochiste et que j'aime à ce point la douleur ! Seulement, j'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de s'occuper de moi. Un peu de la manière qu'a une mère de prendre soin de son enfant qui vient de s'écorcher le genou en tombant.

Je me souvins soudain d'un événement semblable qui s'était produit il y a de ça plusieurs années. C'était dans ma première vie. La vraie. La seule qui ait eu de la valeur. La seule que je regrettais.

C'était le second mariage de ma tante, et je jouais dans son jardin avec mes cousins. Je devais avoir tout au plus six ans, à l'époque. Nous avions inventé un jeu dans lequel nous étions des pirates, et nous étions montés dans un petit arbre qui était notre navire. Nous étions en mauvaise posture, et nous n'avions d'autres choix que de sauter à l'eau pour échapper à nos poursuivants. Sans hésiter, je m'étais élancé en bas de l'arbre.

Malheureusement, j'avais quelque peu raté mon atterrissage, et je m'étais frappé le genou contre une pierre. La plaie avait commencé à saigner, et je m'étais mis à pleurer. En fait, le terme hurler conviendrait mieux.

Ma mère s'était aussitôt précipitée dehors et m'avait serré dans ses bras, me demandant si j'allais bien. Avec toute la douceur et la patience dont seule une mère est capable, elle avait séché mes larmes et m'avait emmené à l'intérieur. Elle avait nettoyé ma blessure et m'avait embrassé, puis ne m'avait laissé rejoindre mes cousins que lorsqu'elle avait été certaine que j'allais mieux.

Je fermai les yeux. Oui, la douceur de Kinomoto me rappelait ma mère. Même lorsque j'étais devenu un adolescent hors de contrôle, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui lui menait la vie dure, elle n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, et elle avait toujours tenté de m'aider.

Une grosse vague de nostalgie m'envahit. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à ça maintenant ? Je laissai échapper un profond soupir, les yeux toujours clos. Je ne les rouvris que lorsque je sentis quelque chose me caresser la joue.

Je me rendis compte avec surprise que ma vision était brouillée, et que la main de Kinomoto était posée sur ma joue. Elle avait à la fois l'air triste et inquiète. Elle murmura doucement :

**-** Tu pleures…

Ma vision embrouillée venait donc de là. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas versé une larme, même en ressassant le passé et en me remémorant des moments de ma vie antérieure.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, qui était toujours sur ma joue, et la serrai doucement. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, et d'une voix légèrement enrouée, je dis à voix basse :

**-** Ce n'est rien… ça va passer.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, en silence. Puis, je lâchai sa main, me reculai un peu et essuyai rapidement mes yeux. Confus, je bégayai :

**-** Je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Je…

Elle m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Surpris, je la regardai dans les yeux et elle me sourit en disant :

**- **Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier pour quoi que ce soit. Mais sache que si un jour tu as besoin de parler, je serai là pour toi.

À ce moment, je crois que j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Ça aurait été instinctif, mais pas comme une impulsion amoureuse, ou comme un élan de désir. Juste… de la reconnaissance. Juste le fait de me sentir compris, de sentir que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de moi.

Néanmoins, je me contentai d'esquisser un léger sourire. Puis, je pris une grande inspiration et me repris. Comme si rien ne s'était produit, je lui demandai :

**-** Alors, mademoiselle l'infirmière, avez-vous fini de me martyriser ?

**-** Hmm, disons que mon sadisme naturel me pousse à continuer, mais étant donné que vous avez été un patient exemplaire, je vais m'arrêter là. Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher de la glace pour votre œil.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de mon champ de vision, je poussai un profond soupir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu me faire pleurer comme ça. Ok, elle me rappelait ma mère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre à brailler !

Peut-être que ça avait tout simplement été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Depuis toute cette histoire de réincarnation, j'étais passé par toute la gamme des émotions. Incrédulité, refus, colère, rage, révolte, insécurité, acceptation, indifférence, nostalgie, tristesse… j'avais tout expérimenté.

Mais jamais je n'avais pleuré. J'ai toujours considéré ça comme une marque de faiblesse, et je m'en voulais de m'être laissé aller comme ça, sans raison. Devant Kinomoto, en plus ! Mais ça serait mentir de dire que ça ne m'avait pas fait du bien. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids venait de quitter mes épaules.

À ce moment, Kinomoto revint avec un petit sac de glace. Je l'appliquai avec précaution sur mon pauvre œil meurtri. Avec ça, comment allais-je faire pour séduire les filles ? Elles allaient toutes me fuir comme la peste. Oh, misère ! D'un autre côté, il y en a quelques unes qui aiment le genre bagarreur, inaccessible, au passé sombre et auquel un œil au beurre noir ne fait que conférer plus de mystère. Du moins, j'espère…

**-** Tu es dans la lune.

Je secouai la tête et fis un petit sourire.

**-** Désolé. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

**-** Tu pensais à une jolie jeune fille ?

**-** Hmm, je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça de cette manière.

**-** Dis, je peux te poser une question, disons, un peu plus personnelle ?

Je fus un peu surpris, mais répondis :

**-** Euh, oui, bien sûr.

**- **Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

**- **C'est juste que tu m'as l'air pas mal dragueur, alors je me demandais si tu n'avais connu que ça ou si tu avais fait l'expérience de sentiments plus profonds. Si tu avais déjà eu une relation sérieuse.

**- **Quand tu dis relation sérieuse, ça veut dire plus de vingt-quatre heures ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

**- **Disons plutôt vingt-quatre jours. Mais réponds-moi sérieusement.

Je fixai un instant le mur un face de moi, cherchant mes mots, puis répondis :

**-** Et bien, non, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de l'amour. Je sais que pour une fille, c'est plutôt difficile à comprendre, mais je suis comme ça.

**-** Je vois. Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais bon, tu as le temps de changer d'avis.

**-** Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais on ne sait jamais.

Malgré mon obstination à dire que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux, je savais bien, dans un recoin obscur de ma conscience, que ça m'arriverait forcément un jour. Seulement, j'essayais de retarder le plus possible ce jour fatidique. Je me disais alors que j'étais complètement immunisé. Parfois, ça fonctionnait, mais d'autres fois, plus rares, comme en ce moment, je me trouvais bien stupide de me prendre ainsi pour un Dieu.

Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que Kinomoto avait un petit ami, ou alors qu'elle avait quelqu'un en vue. Ce que je pouvais être bête ! Si c'était le cas, ça allait sérieusement compromettre mes plans.

Mine de rien, je lui demandai :

**- **Et toi ?

**-** Et bien, je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse. J'ai déjà eu un faible pour garçon, et j'ai déjà eu un petit copain, mais rien de bien sérieux.

**- **Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

**-** Hmm, peut-être.

Je sentis la déception m'opprimer un peu. Quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que moi. Mais bon, j'avais déjà connu des situations pires que celle-là. Et puis, tout n'était pas encore perdu.

**-** Ah oui ? Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Elle eut l'air d'hésiter un peu, puis me dit :

**-** Jure moi que tu ne le diras à personne.

**-** Je te le jure. Parole de scout.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

**-** Tu as fait partie des scouts, toi ?

**-** Détail. Alors ?

**-** Et bien… Il y a Hiiragizawa. Il me plait beaucoup, et il s'intéresse à moi, alors…

Je sentis la colère m'envahir. Encore cet imbécile ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être attirée par un connard pareil ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et répondis, plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu :

**-** Je vois.

Elle me jeta un regard intrigué.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**-** Rien, rien. C'est juste que Hiiragizawa et moi, on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais bon, si tu l'aimes…

Les joues de Kinomoto prirent une légère teinte rosée.

**-** Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais. Juste qu'il m'attirait.

Bon, alors ça me laisse encore une petite chance de la séduire avant qu'elle ne décide d'entreprendre une relation avec Hiiragizawa. Chose certaine, je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu. Xiao Lang Li ne renonce jamais, et ne perd jamais un défi.

C'est alors que ça me frappa. Demain, quand elle allait voir Hiiragizawa, le visage tout amoché… elle allait comprendre que c'était moi qui l'avais tabassé, c'était certain. Misère, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

**-** Li, ça va ?

Je me tournai vers elle, mal à l'aise, et répondis :

**-** Euh, oui, très bien. Je t'ai assez dérangée comme ça, je vais rentrer.

Elle eut l'air surprise.

**- **Déjà ? Tu peux bien rester encore un peu, non ?

**- **Désolé, j'ai… un devoir de Physique à terminer. Merci pour tout.

Légèrement déçue, elle hocha la tête.

**-** D'accord. Bon, à demain, alors.

**-** Ouais. Bye !

Je me dépêchai de prendre congé. Une fois dehors, je poussai un soupir. Quelques gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber, et le ciel s'était obscurci. La rue était déserte.

Je me frappai le front tout en me dirigeant vers mon appartement. Non, mais quel imbécile je faisais. Je venais de faire une grosse gaffe. Elle allait m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, façon de parler, puisque dans un sens, je suis déjà mort.

À ce moment, je vis une intense lumière blanche. Génial. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans cette foutue clairière, avec la Dame qui flottait devant moi. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle allait me dire.

**-** Je t'av…

**-** Oui, c'est bon, je sais, vous m'aviez prévenu. Je crois que j'ai compris le message.

**-** Ça serait bien un miracle. Habituellement, des événements dans ce genre-là ne t'empêchent pas de recommencer.

**-** Qui a dit que je ne le referais plus ?

La Dame poussa un soupir, agacée. Tant mieux. Elle allait peut-être me foutre la paix rapidement. Enfin, j'espérais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'obstiner avec elle.

Impatient, je lui demandai :

**-** Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais bien m'en aller. En ce moment, je suis pas trop d'humeur à me faire dicter ma conduite.

**-** Tu veux que je te dise, Xiao Lang ? Je crois que fréquenter cette fille va te faire le plus grand bien.

Je haussai un sourcil.

**-** Depuis quand est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose de positif dans mes relations avec des représentantes de la gent féminine ?

**-** Depuis que je crois que celle-là a des chances de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans ta tête.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher mon intérêt en lui demandant :

**- **Et pourquoi elle en particulier ?

La Dame eut un sourire énigmatique.

**-** Ah, ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle te fera éprouver des sentiments que tu n'as jamais expérimentés jusqu'à présent.

**-** C'est-à-dire ?

**-** Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et je crois que ça a déjà commencé.

Sur ce, elle me fit un petit signe de la main et je me retrouvai de nouveau en plein milieu de la rue. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, et les petites gouttelettes de tout à l'heure s'étaient transformées en véritable averse.

Je pestai contre le mauvais temps en courant vers mon appartement. Les paroles de la Dame n'avaient fait qu'embrouiller un peu plus mon esprit. Pourquoi ma vie était-elle si compliquée ?

_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 10. Yeah, j'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis déjà rendue là. J'hésite entre accélérer un peu le rythme pour arriver plus rapidement à la conclusion ou bien laisser libre cours à mon imagination et ne pas savoir quand ça finira lol. À vous de me dire ce que vous préférez._

_Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, soit **Soleneh, sssaki, étoile verte, Asahi Shin'ju, aminteitha, Estelle01, represente78, crystal d'avalon, ciçouille, MimiNat **et** YongYuanAiNi**. Aussi un merci tout spécial à **Sylphina** pour tes commentaires super positifs qui m'ont donné un gros coup de motivation._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'eus une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose dont je devais absolument me rappeler, mais qui restait enfoui au plus profond de mon esprit.

Je tournai paresseusement la tête vers mon réveil pour voir l'heure. Bordel, cinq heures et demie du matin. Je grognai et plongeai la tête dans mon oreiller pour essayer de gagner encore au moins une heure de sommeil, mais j'échouai lamentablement. Bon, quand faut y aller…

Comme j'avais de l'avance, aussi bien en profiter pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Hmm, pourquoi pas une omelette ?

Alors que je coupais des légumes, la raison de l'impression bizarre que j'avais eue en me réveillant me revint en mémoire.

**-** Merde !

Mon juron était dû autant au souvenir des événements de la veille qu'au fait que je venais de me couper le doigt. Je le mis dans ma bouche pour sucer le sang qui commençait à couler et dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur. Je ne m'étais pas manqué.

Je jetai un regard noir à mon bourreau en repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier. J'avais tabassé Hiiragizawa, et Kinomoto m'avait avoué qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui. En le voyant au lycée, elle allait immédiatement comprendre que c'était moi le coupable. Aïe aïe aïe ! Juste comme on commençait à se rapprocher.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne pouvais rien y changer. J'allais devoir assumer les conséquences de mes actes comme un grand garçon... Ouiiiin, maman, pourquoi est-ce que ces choses-là n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

Je continuai la préparation de mon repas, mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus très faim. Quand ils disent que votre humeur influence votre appétit.

Ah, maudit sois-tu, Hiiragizawa !

Pendant que je mangeais en silence, morose, je laissai errer mon regard sur les murs. J'eus un sourire. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus blancs, c'était drôlement plus accueillant.

Ça me rappela les moments passés avec Sanako. Il agissait de manière vraiment étrange, ces derniers temps. Je sais que je peux être très naïf parfois, et que la raison du comportement de mon ami devait être juste sous mon nez, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que c'était.

Après avoir mangé, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. J'eus presque une attaque en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Pas joli du tout, même si Kinomoto avait fait du bon travail. J'eus un rire sadique en pensant à ce que devait avoir l'air Hiiragizawa si moi j'étais dans cet état. Mais je me calmai bien vite. Kinomoto allait seulement m'en vouloir encore plus. Moi et mes brillantes idées…

Finalement, après avoir fini de me préparer, je partis vers le lycée, sans me presser. J'avais encore beaucoup d'avance, mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

En chemin, je me mis à penser à des plans pour faire damner mes chers professeurs. À qui est-ce que je m'attaquerais, cette fois ? J'avais bien envie de montrer qui j'étais à Croque-Mitaine, et j'avais une petite idée de comment m'y prendre. J'en parlerais à Sanako dès que je le verrais.

Une fois arrivé, j'allai m'asseoir sous un arbre, près du terrain de soccer. Le temps était de plus en plus frais, et novembre était bientôt là. Au moins, j'avais pris une veste avant de partir. La très jolie veste assortie à notre uniforme, qui nous rend, nous les mecs, super sexy. (Notez le sarcasme dans ma voix.) Je devrais faire une plainte contre ces horreurs. Et pendant que j'y suis, demander qu'ils raccourcissent les jupes des filles. Ben quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre le tronc de l'arbre. Je ne saurais dire combien je restai ainsi, mais soudain, un sifflement me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage une nano seconde avant qu'un ballon vienne s'y heurter de plein fouet.

Je baissai les bras et me levai en criant :

**-** Non mais, ça va pas la tête ? Tu veux me tuer ?

Sanako éclata de rire.

**-** Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

**-** Pff, quelle sorte d'ami est-ce que t'es ?

**-** Le genre sadique, ça te convient ?

**-** Mouais, tant que ça te prend pas trop souvent.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il ouvrit grand les yeux.

**-** Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**-** Disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec mon grand ami Hiiragizawa.

**-** Une conversation avec les poings ?

**-** Dans le genre.

**-** Qui a gagné ?

**-** Tu te fous de moi ? C'est clair que c'est moi ! Franchement, pour qui tu me prends !

Devant mon air vexé, Sanako ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

**-** Désolé, je savais pas que t'étais si susceptible.

J'eus un sourire mystérieux et lui dis :

**-** Bon, puisque tu as été un mauvais garçon, je ne te dirai pas l'idée que j'ai eue pour écoeurer un peu la prof de Philo.

**-** Ah, non, dis-moi !

**-** Pas question.

Mon ami eut l'air dépité.

**-** Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pas à ton meilleur copain.

Je haussai un sourcil.

**-** Un meilleur copain qui m'envoie des ballons en pleine poire ?

Il ri nerveusement.

**-** Hé hé, désolé.

**-** Bon, je vais te le dire. Mais va falloir que tu m'aides.

**-** Tu peux compter sur moi.

Je lui fis rapidement part de mon idée et il me fit un sourire coquin.

**-** Génial.

**-** Je savais que ça te plairait.

Soudain, Sanako prit un air sérieux. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il me dit :

**-** Shaolan, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Surpris, je hochai la tête. Allais-je enfin connaître la raison de son comportement des derniers jours ?

**-** C'est que, je…

**-** Hey, Li !

Je me retournai et vis Kinomoto qui venait vers nous, non sans avoir noté l'air ennuyé de mon copain.

**-** Salut, Kinomoto !

Elle s'arrêta en face de moi et me demanda :

**-** Alors, ton visage ? Ça va ?

**-** Ouais, pas mal. Grâce à toi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sanako froncer les sourcils, mais je ne dis rien.

**-** Tant mieux. Je voulais juste m'assurer que… Oh mon Dieu !

Elle passa à côté de moi en courant, et je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait pu l'horrifier à ce point. Hiiragizawa venait d'arriver.

Sanako eut un sifflement d'admiration.

**-** Mouais, tu l'as pas épargné, à ce que je vois.

Je hochai la tête. Le visage de mon ennemi était recouvert d'ecchymoses, sa lèvre était largement fendue, et c'était sans compter les coupures.

Je vis Kinomoto, folle d'inquiétude, lui toucher délicatement la joue, et lui, qui essayait sans grand succès de sourire pour la rassurer. Ça me donnait envie de vomir. Et ça me faisait peur. Parce qu'à cet instant, je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Mon plan s'était retourné contre moi. J'étais tombé dans mon propre piège. J'avais joué avec le feu, et j'allais en payer le prix.

La voix de Sanako me ramena à la réalité.

**-** Hey, Shaolan, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je murmurai :

**-** Mon pire cauchemar.

Je tournai les talons et rentrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ignorant la voix de mon ami qui m'appelait.

Je passai le reste du matin en essayant d'éviter tout le monde. En cours, je m'étais délibérément assis loin de Sanako. J'avais bien vu le regard d'incompréhension et de tristesse qu'il m'avait lancé, et je m'en voulais. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. Il fallait que je remette de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à la fin du cours d'histoire, annonçant le début de la période de dîner, c'est à peine si je l'entendis, tellement j'étais perdu dans mon petit monde. Je fus le dernier à me lever, et comme j'allais passer la porte, une voix me retint.

**-** Attendez un instant, monsieur Li.

Je me retournai vers mon prof d'Histoire, que j'avais surnommé Grand Manitou. Comme il était assez petit, il fallait que je baisse la tête pour le regarder. Il me fit un petit sourire au travers de sa barbe.

**-** C'est bien la première fois que vous ne portez pas attention à un de mes cours.

Je baissai les yeux, gêné.

**-** Désolé, monsieur.

**-** Allons, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la morale. Mais j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

Je relevai un peu la tête.

**-** C'est rien…

**-** Ce n'est pas bien de tout garder pour soi, vous savez ? Vous voulez dîner avec moi, ce midi ?

Surpris, je balbutiai :

**-** Euh… non, je… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, et puis… c'est rien, vraiment…

Il me sourit.

**-** Vous ne me dérangerez pas du tout, voyons ! Et puis, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de compagnie. Et si vous ne voulez pas me parler de peu importe ce qui vous tracasse, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis certain que nous trouverons d'autres sujets de conversation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire. Ce prof me plaisait vraiment.

**- **D'accord. Je vais chercher mon bento et je reviens.

**- **Je vous attends.

J'allai rapidement chercher mon dîner, puis revint dans la salle de classe. Le Grand Manitou était assis à son bureau, son repas étalé devant lui. Il me sourit en m'indiquant d'un geste de la main de m'asseoir.

Je pris place à un pupitre en face de lui et commençai à manger en silence, gêné. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à m'intimider. Faut croire que je m'étais ramolli au cours des années.

La voix du prof me fit relever la tête.

**-** Alors, monsieur Li. J'ai cru remarquer grâce à votre attention lors des cours et à vos excellents résultats, que vous aimez l'Histoire.

Je hochai la tête et il poursuivit.

**-** Voyez-vous, je suis un homme curieux, et j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vient cet intérêt.

**-** Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai vu un documentaire sur les pyramides d'Égypte à la télé. C'était un archéologue qui l'avait réalisé, et ça a aussitôt attiré mon attention. Durant toute l'heure que durait le reportage, je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre. Au point que ma mère se demandait si je n'avais pas fait une crise de paralysie.

**-** Je vois. Et je suppose que depuis, votre intérêt n'a fait que s'accroître.

**-** Oui. J'ai dû lire sur tous les sujets. La Grèce antique, les civilisations aztèques, les grands explorateurs, la Première et la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, tout y a passé.

**-** Ah, ce serait bien si vous pouviez transmettre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de votre passion aux autres élèves.

Je me contentai de sourire. L'atmosphère s'était complètement détendue. Ce prof avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise avec lui.

**- **Au fait, j'ai entendu parler de votre petite blague sur la toile du local de mathématiques…

Hé hé, j'avais peut-être parlé un peu trop vite.

**-** …et j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que mon nom n'y figurait pas.

**-** C'est parce que vous êtes le seul prof de ce lycée que je respecte.

Et c'était vrai. Même pas besoin de mentir pour ce coup-là.

**-** Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Je soupirai. Maintenant que le Grand Manitou m'avait mis en confiance, je me sentais tout à fait disposé à lui parler de mes problèmes. Et puis, j'avais vraiment besoin de me confier.

Alors je lui racontai tout. Ma rencontre avec Kinomoto, mon intention de jouer avec elle, le coup de la voiture du dirlo qui avait passé sur mon dos, Sanako qui agissait bizarrement, ma bagarre avec Hiiragizawa, la confession de Kinomoto, le pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré, et finalement, la découverte que j'avais faite ce matin. Tout ça sans nommer les noms des principaux intéressés. Le prof n'avait pas besoin de les savoir. Et de façon, pour Hiiragizawa, une image vaut mille mots. Il comprendrait bien assez vite.

Tout le long de mon exposé, le Grand Manitou m'écouta en silence, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Pas une fois il ne m'interrompit. Puis, quand j'eus fini, il me dit calmement :

**-** Je vois. Mon conseil ne vous fera sûrement pas plaisir, mais vous allez devoir faire face à cette jeune fille. Et peu importe ce que vous lui direz, soyez honnête. Je crois que dans votre situation, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Je hochai la tête et il poursuivit.

**-** En ce qui a trait à votre ami, faites-lui comprendre que vous serez là pour lui quand il en aura besoin. Il se confiera à vous lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

**-** Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

Il me fit un sourire énigmatique.

**-** Je crois avoir une bonne idée de ce qui le tracasse en ce moment.

**-** Ah oui ?

À ce moment, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre. Surpris, je regardai ma montre.

**-** Déjà ?

**-** Et oui. Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je me retournai et dis :

**-** Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Vraiment.

**-** Ça m'a fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.

J'acquiesçai et dévalai les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour aller prendre mes livres dans mon casier. En chemin, le croisai Hiiragizawa qui venait en sens inverse et lui lançai :

**-** Hey, Hiiragizawa ! T'as une belle gueule, aujourd'hui !

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait me frapper, mais il se contenta de me sourire sarcastiquement.

**-** Merci. Toi aussi.

**-** Ouais, mais le tienne est mieux réussie.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et me dépêchai d'attraper mes bouquins avant d'être en retard.

L'après-midi passa trop rapidement à mon goût. Et ça. Ça en dit beaucoup sur mon état d'esprit. Pour que je veuille retarder le moment de ma sortie de cette foutue prison, ça prenait quelque chose de pas agréable du tout. Et ce quelque chose de pas agréable du tout portait aujourd'hui le nom de « face à face avec Kinomoto ».

Lorsque la dernière cloche de la journée sonna, je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, laissant tous les élèves passer avant moi, afin de m'assurer d'être un des derniers à sortir. Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers l'entrée. J'avais le pressentiment que Kinomoto m'y attendrait, même si j'espérais de tout cœur me tromper.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas cette chance. Debout à côté de la rampe qui bordait les quelques marches reliant la porte à l'asphalte, les bras croisés, elle m'attendait.

Je soupirai et allai la rejoindre. J'essayai de donner un ton joyeux et banal à ma voix, mais le résultat fut assez décevant.

**-** Salut.

**-** Salut.

Ton aussi froid qu'un cube de glace au Pôle Nord et aussi tranchant que le couteau qui m'avait mutilé le doigt ce matin. Génial. Mais la suite était encore mieux. D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers moi et me gifla. Je reculai et portai une main à ma joue, abasourdi.

**-** J'aurais bien giflé l'autre aussi, mais elle est déjà assez amochée comme ça.

**-** Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Je suppose que tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Hiiragizawa.

**-** Bravo. Comment t'as deviné ?

Elle veut jouer à ça ? Et bien, parfait. Mon non plus, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Et tant pis pour la douceur. Énervé, je répondis :

**- **Écoute-moi bien. Ce qui s'est passé entre Hiiragizawa et moi, ça ne regarde que nous deux. Si tu veux des infos là-dessus, demande-les à lui, parce que moi je ne dirai rien. Et si tu veux que je lui présente des excuses, et bien tu te fourres un doigt dans l'œil. La seule personne à qui je dois des excuses ici, c'est à toi.

Regard surpris de la demoiselle.

**-** À moi ?

**-** Oui, parce que par mes actions, je t'ai fait de la peine. Et je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

**-** Tu es direct.

**-** C'est ça ou c'est rien.

Elle soupira.

**-** Au moins, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti aussi rapidement de chez moi, hier soir.

**-** Tu n'as pas gobé mon mensonge sur le devoir de Physique, hein ?

**-** Je ne suis même pas passée proche.

**-** Très bien, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Je passai à côté d'elle, réajustai mon sac sur mon épaule et m'en allai. Je devais avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle m'interpella.

**-** Li, attends !

Je me retournai et raillai :

**-** Si c'est parce que t'as changé d'idée et que finalement t'as décidé de me gifler sur l'autre joue, te gêne surtout pas !

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

**-** Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle continua.

**-** De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit hier, la raison de cette bagarre, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Je… j'ai… j'ai perdu le contrôle, excuse-moi.

J'aillais lâcher une remarque cinglante, mais j'aperçu une goutte d'eau tomber par terre. Puis une autre. Je relevai les yeux et vis que les épaules de Kinomoto étaient secouées de légers tremblements.

**-** Kinomoto, ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui relevai doucement le menton, l'obligeant à me regarder. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, malgré ses efforts pour les cacher. J'eus l'impression qu'un poignard me lacérait le cœur.

**-** Kinomoto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… je suis désolée… je suis sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci… j'ai tout fait pour ne pas que ça paraisse, mais… j'en peux plus…

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras. Elle éclata en sanglots sur mon épaule, et je lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Des milliers de questions me tournaient dans la tête, et une multitude de sentiments m'envahit. Impossible de faire le tri dans ce bordel. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu, puis je lui demandai :

**-** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi et murmura :

**-** Ma meilleure amie a eu un accident de voiture, il y a environ une semaine. Depuis, elle est dans le coma. Les médecins ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller. Je suis désolée, j'ai évacué tout mon stress sur toi.

Je lui souris.

**-** Ça va. Ça compense pour toutes les fois où je méritais une bonne claque, mais où je m'en suis tiré à bon compte. Et je suis certain que tout ira bien pour ton amie.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

**-** Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça, pour cette histoire. Je suppose que c'est dans la nature masculine d'en venir aux poings dès qu'un truc ne fonctionne pas… Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que Hiiragizawa prend part à une bataille. Mais je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que le vois aussi amoché.

**-** Désolé.

**-** Bon, faudrait que j'y aille.

**-** Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

**-** Ce n'est pas la peine. Si mon frère me voit rentrer avec un garçon, il va faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

**-** Je vois. Mais tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

**-** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et encore pardon.

**-** Ne t'excuse pas. Comme ça, on est quitte.

Elle me sourit.

**-** Ok. À demain.

**-** À demain.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, pensif. J'avais frôlé la catastrophe, mais finalement, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Je pris la direction de mon appartement, la tête dans les nuages. Avec ce que j'avais découvert sur moi-même aujourd'hui, la suite des choses allait être intéressante. Pas toujours rose, et j'allais probablement en baver, mais intéressante.

_

* * *

Va se cacher sous son lit Ahhhhh, j' veux mourir. J'ai trop honte de publier ce chapitre après l'immense retard. Pas de carnage, s'iou plait. Avant de me faire massacrer, je veux tout de même dire un gros merci à **Sylphina, MISSGLITTER, JunK, eternal princess, Lana51, Kira-303, Lil'Ashura, Josée, ciçouille, MimiNat, sssaki, represente78, winry, Asahi Shin'ju, aminteitha **et** crystal d'avalon **pour vos reviews. Bisous à tous!_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Dernière chance**

**Chapitre 12**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma bagarre avec Hiiragizawa, et mon visage avait repris une apparence à peu près normale. Heureusement, parce que ces blessures de guerre portaient sérieusement atteinte à mon charme naturel.

Ah, arrêtez de râler ! C'est bon, j'arrête de me vanter et je continue.

L'arrivée du mois de novembre avait été accompagnée par une vague de froid, et c'était la raison pour laquelle je grelottais sous mon sweat-shirt. J'avais des courses à faire en ville, et je m'étais dis que pour le peu de temps que j'allais passer à l'extérieur, je n'avais certainement pas besoin de m'emmitoufler sous une montagne de vêtements. Mouais. C'était sans compter le retard de cet autobus de malheur.

J'étais donc planté devant l'arrêt de bus depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon jean, lorsque le satané engin daigna enfin se garer devant moi.

Je montai dans le bus et payai mon ticket en me retenant de dire au chauffeur ce que je pensais de sa ponctualité tout à fait exceptionnelle. Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue avant d'aller m'asseoir.

Alors que je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de les réchauffer, je levai les yeux et croisai le regard de la personne qui était assise sur le siège en face du mien. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas mon grand ami Eriol Hiiragizawa. Au fait, comment va ton œil ?

Il me fit un sourire crispé et répondit :

- Très bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? Ça va mieux, après avoir pleuré un bon coup dans les bras de Kinomoto ?

Ouh, mais c'est qu'il me cherche, celui-là. Mais bon, ça me donnait l'occasion de lui poser une question qui me chicotait depuis un moment.

- T'es sûr que tu parles pas de toi, là ? Au fait, quelles sont tes motivations envers elle ?

Il eut l'air pris de court par le soudain changement de sujet, mais il se reprit rapidement et me fit un sourire que j'irais jusqu'à qualifier de sadique.

- Oh, disons, jouer un peu. Le genre de jeu qui se termine dans ma chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ne viens pas me faire croire que tes intentions avec elle sont plus pures que les miennes.

Ça, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Depuis le début, la mission que je m'étais donnée, c'était de séduire Miss Canon et de l'attirer dans mon lit. Mais que ce soit Hiiragizawa qui me le dise, ça me dégoûtait. Et puis, depuis les événements de la semaine dernière, je ne savais plus trop ce que j'attendais de ma relation avec Kinomoto.

Je haussai les épaules et lui fis un sourire énigmatique.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

À cet instant, le bus s'arrêta devant le centre commercial. Je me levai et lui dis :

- Désolé, mais c'est ici que je te laisse. J'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je survivrai.

Puis, juste avant de descendre, je lui lançai sur un ton sarcastique :

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi. Tu viendras prendre le thé chez moi, un de ces jours. Ça me donnera une bonne occasion de t'empoisonner.

Une fois entré dans le centre commercial, je me mis à la recherche du magasin où se trouvait ce dont j'avais besoin. Grâce à mon célèbre sens de l'orientation, ça me prit au moins trois quarts d'heure avant de le trouver, et je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà passé devant au moins trois fois.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ça ne me prit que quelques instants pour repérer l'objet de ma convoitise.

Je sortis mon téléphone cellulaire de ma poche – ma toute nouvelle acquisition, payée à l'aide de mon salaire de DJ, qui peut prendre des photos et tout et tout – et composai un numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Yo, Sanako !

- Ah, salut, Shaolan. Alors, tu les as ?

- À vrai dire, je suis plutôt indécis. On les prend de quelle couleur ? Blanc, brun, gris, beige…?

- Pourquoi pas une de chaque ? Après ça, que personne ne vienne nous dire qu'on ne fait pas ça avec style.

- Bonne idée. Tu crois que quatre, ce sera suffisant ?

- Ça devrait. J'ai l'impression que le plan SS3 sera un franc succès.

- Tu l'as dit.

Soudain, je me souvins de la discussion que j'avais eue avec le Grand Manitou à propos du comportement étrange de mon ami.

- Hey, Sanako ?

- Mmm ?

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je mords pas.

Il y eut une pause, puis Sanako répondit sur un ton qui me parut presque reconnaissant :

- Je sais. Merci.

- Ok. Bon, ben à demain, alors. Avec ça, on va entrer dans l'histoire du lycée Seijo.

- Ouais. Dans quelques années, on sera considérés comme des dieux et les élèves nous vénèreront.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me remémorai tous les détails de notre petite blague du lendemain. Cette fois-ci, notre cible était l'infâme Croque-Mitaine.

Depuis un bout de temps, elle me tapait royalement sur les nerfs. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. J'allais lui donner une bonne raison de m'avoir en aversion. Et le fait que depuis le début de l'année elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur ne pouvait que contribuer au succès de l'affaire.

Le seul petit problème, c'était que Sanako et moi n'avions pas nos cours de Philo en même temps. Mais nous avions trouvé un moyen de nous arranger.

Bien sûr, puisque la victime était Croque-Mitaine, je m'attendais à un châtiment tout à fait exceptionnel. Mais j'étais certain que le souvenir de la tête qu'elle ferait en voyant notre petite surprise m'aiderait à passer au travers.

Le lendemain, c'est avec une joie à peine dissimulée que je me rendis à mon cours de Philosophie. Allez savoir pourquoi la Dame avait choisi ce cours pour moi, mais je m'en serais bien passé. En prenant les présences, la prof me jeta un regard suspicieux, avant de continuer l'appel.

Kinomoto, qui était assise juste derrière moi, me souffla :

- Toi, tu mijotes quelque chose.

Je me retournai et lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent. On aurait presque pu voir une auréole apparaître au-dessus de ma tête. Presque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En quoi est-ce mal de démontrer un peu d'entrain à la perspective d'avoir un merveilleux cours de Philo avec un tout aussi merveilleux professeur ?

- Mouais. Pour une raison que j'ignore, venant de toi, ça sonne faux.

Je plaçai une main sur mon cœur et pris un air blessé.

- Ouch, Kinomoto. Ça fait mal. As-tu donc une si basse opinion de moi ?

- Chut, le cours va commencer.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le tableau et fis semblant de m'intéresser au baratin de la prof. Je jetais fréquemment des coups d'œil à l'horloge. 8h 43. C'est long. 8h 56. C'eeest long. 9h 14. C'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest long ! Bordel, si ça continue comme ça, je vais mourir d'ennui avant de pouvoir me venger de Croque-Mitaine. 9h 29. Ah, ça y est presque. Plus que quelques secondes…

9h 30.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Timing parfait. Croque-Mitaine interrompit son monologue pour aller ouvrir. Comme par le plus grand des hasards, Sanako apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Madame, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant ? C'est monsieur Kazuhiro qui m'envoie.

La prof avança un peu dans le couloir, complètement dos à moi, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec mon ami.

Ha ha! Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Je me levai rapidement de ma chaise en faisant bien attention de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'attrapai une petite boîte dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'avant de la classe.

Je jeta furtivement un coup d'œil dans le couloir, puis sorti de la boîte deux souris que je déposai dans le tiroir du bureau de Croque-Mitaine. Ensuite, je pris les deux autres et les plaçai dans la poche de la verste de mon uniforme, en prenant bien soin de la fermer correctement.

Pour finir, je pris la craie qui se trouvait sur le bord du tableau, et une fois revenu à mon pupitre, je la fourrai dans mon sac.

Juste comme je me retournais, la prof entra dans la classe. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sanako faire quelques pas dans le couloir, puis s'arrêter un peu plus loin.

Je souris. Il ne voulait pas manquer toute l'action.

Croque-Mitaine poursuivit son cours normalement durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle voulut écrire quelque chose au tableau, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de craie.

Quelle coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le prof plissa suspicieusement ses petits yeux verts, puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre un autre bâton de craie. Comme elle avançait la main vers le tiroir, Kinomoto me piqua le dos avec la pointe de son crayon pour avoir mon attention.

- Li, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le…

Elle fut interrompue par le hurlement strident que poussa la prof.

- Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! Au secours ! Des rats !

Je me levai précipitamment et courus vers elle.

- Attendez, madame, je vais vous aider.

Rapidement, je pris les deux dernières souris et en mis une dans le col de son gilet, puis l'autre sur sa tête.

Croque-Mitaine se mit à crier encore plus fort et à gesticuler dans tous les sens, en essayant vainement de se débarrasser des rongeurs.

Lorsque la petite bête qui se trouvait sur sa tête fit une chute vertigineuse sur le plancher, la prof grimpa sur son bureau en appelant à l'aide.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatai de rire, tout comme la majorité des élèves de la classe, car quelques filles s'étaient elles aussi mises à hurler comme des folles.

Je jetai un regard vers la porte et vis Sanako qui était plié en deux en se tenant le ventre, tellement il riait. Puis, je regardai derrière moi et vis Kinomoto qui secouait la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je reportai mon attention sur la prof hystérique qui était presque en train de faire un strip-tease pour se débarrasser du pauvre petit animal coincé dans ses vêtements.

- LI ! TOSHITO ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ET QUELQU'UN, ENLEVEZ-MOI CE SAL RAT !

- C'est une souris, mada…

- DEHORS !

Je ne me fis pas prier et je rejoignis Sanako dans le couloir. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler son fou rire, mais sans grand succès.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se calmer un peu, nous nous dirigeâmes sans nous presser vers le bureau de Dracula, situé un étage plus haut. En chemin, nous croisâmes plusieurs profs et élèves qui passaient la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, se demandant bien qui pouvait hurler comme ça, et pourquoi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte du bureau du dirlo. Je me tournai vers Sanako et lui demandai solennellement :

- Puisque le crime que nous avons commis est impardonnable et que notre châtiment sera très certainement la mort, as-tu quelque chose à me dire avant de quitter ce monde ?

Mon ami se mit à rire, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et répondit :

- En fait, oui. Sérieusement, Shaolan, il y a quelque chose sont je veux te parler depuis un moment, déjà.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Shaolan, je suis…

À ce moment, la prof s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dracula et son éternelle cravate rouge sang.

Je jurai mentalement. Sanako était enfin sur le point de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, et voilà que cette tête de vampire enfarinée venait tout faire foirer.

- Comptez-vous discuter tranquillement devant mon bureau encore longtemps ?

Je fus tenté de répondre « oui ! » et de lui claquer la porte au nez pour pouvoir continuer ma discussion avec mon meilleur ami, mais je jugeai préférable de me taire.

Nous franchîmes lentement la porte, qui se referma derrière nous dans un claquement sinistre.

Le directeur s'assit en face de nous, puis, poussant un soupir, nous demanda :

- Bon, qu'avez-vous encore fait, cette fois ?

Tout sourire, Sanako et moi répondîmes en cœur :

- On a mis des souris dans le bureau et sur la tête de la prof de Philo !

Dracula haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, m'sieur !

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun respect. Mais j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. »

Sanako et moi échangeâmes un regard sidéré, avant que le dirlo ne reprenne :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous faire entendre raison, surtout vous, monsieur Li. Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas fini de payer les réparations de ma voiture.

Merde, j'avais complètement oublié ! En plus, je venais de passer ma dernière paie dans l'achat de mon téléphone cellulaire. Oups !

J'eus un rire nerveux.

- Hé hé, vous en faites pas, j'y travaille.

- J'espère bien. Mais bon, revenons-en à votre punition. Pendant deux semaines, je veux que vous fassiez du bénévolat à la cafétéria de notre établissement, ce qui consiste à servir les repas aux élèves et faire la vaisselle ensuite. Je viendrai personnellement m'assurer que vous travaillez sérieusement. Vous commencez dès demain. Compris ?

- Oui, m'sieur.

- Bien. Durant les dix prochaine minutes, je veux que vous écriviez une lettre d'excuse à madame Kushigo (c'est le nom de la prof de Philo, pour ceux qui auraient oublié :p). Et vous allez le faire ici même, pour que je puisse vous surveiller.

Ah, l'horreur ! Faire des fausses excuses à Croque-Mitaine. Mais bon, pour un expert en mensonges et en hypocrisie comme moi, ça va être facile. Y'a qu'à écrire des phrases mielleuses complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'aurais vraiment envie de lui dire.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis du bureau de Dracula en compagnie d'un Sanako d'une humeur un peu trop joyeuse compte tenu des circonstances.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

Il me répondit en chantant presque :

- Parce que le dirlo vient de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en nous faisant travailler à la cafétéria.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il mange là presque tous les jours.

- Et ?

Sanako s'arrêta et me jeta un regard ahuri.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas où je veux en venir ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je lui fis un sourire plein de malice.

- Ouais, je pense que j'ai saisi.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Aïe aïe aïe, j'ai un retard monstrueux. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été sérieusement atteinte par le syndrome de la page blanche. Mortelle, cette maladie. Bref, à la demande générale, les prochains chapitres contiendront plus de romance entre Sakura et Shaolan. Je me suis rendue compte, grâce à vos reviews, que ma fic était sérieusement en train de tourner shonen-ai. Gomen nasai (Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je suis en train d'écrire un Eriol/Shaolan. En ondes bientôt, j'espère lol) En tout cas, bonne lecture à ceux qui ont encore le goût de suivre cette fic.**

**

* * *

**

Dernière chance

**Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivai à l'école en traînant un peu les pieds. Premier jour de travail à la cafétéria. Génial. Sanako et moi avions convenu que nous attendrions quelques jours avant de lancer le plan SS4, histoire de pouvoir bien nous préparer.

À peine entré dans l'enceinte du lycée, j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

- Li !

Je me retournai juste à temps pour recevoir Kinomoto dans mes bras. Agréablement surpris, je la regardai en lui disant :

- Dis donc, t'es de bonne humeur. Si seulement je pouvais avoir un accueil comme ça à tous les jours.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Mon amie s'est réveillée hier soir ! Je suis tellement contente !

Je mis un instant avant de me rappeler que sa meilleure amie avait eu un accident de voiture et était dans le coma depuis.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

- Bien. Elle est un peu perdue, mais les médecins disent que ça va s'arranger et qu'elle ne gardera pas de séquelles.

Je lui souris.

- Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien.

Me rendant compte que je la tenais toujours dans mes bras, je la relâchai doucement, un peu gêné.

- Sakura !

Je tournai la tête et vit une jeune fille faire signe à Kinomoto.

- Arrête de draguer et viens nous rejoindre !

- Chiharu !

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolée, il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait rejoindre ses amies, je lui lançai :

- Hey, Kinomoto !

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quelque chose samedi soir ?

- Euh… non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?

- Resto et cinéma, ça te dit ?

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux.

- Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ?

Ouh, terrain dangereux. C'est quoi la bonne réponse, dans ces cas-là ?

- Prends-le comme tu le sens.

- D'accord, je serai là.

- Super. On décidera du choix du resto et du film plus tard.

- Ok. Bye !

Je la regardai s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais eu beau sortir avec des dizaines de filles auparavant, avec elle, c'était différent. Je ne saurais dire en quoi, mais… En tout cas, la perspective d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle me remplissait de joie. Ça en faisait presque peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je décidai de partir à la recherche de Sanako. C'était bizarre, habituellement il était déjà arrivé, à cette heure-là.

Je fis le tour de la cour et le trouvai finalement près du terrain de soccer. Assis sous un arbre, il écrivait dans un cahier. Probablement une stratégie pour l'équipe. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me jeta à peine un regard. Je me plantai devant lui.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu me rejoindre ?

Sans lever la tête, il répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Bah, t'avais l'air pas mal occupé avec Kinomoto, donc…

- T'aurais pu venir quand même ! Et puis, on faisait que parler.

- Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Me parler de son amie et…

Je tentai tant bien que mal de réprimer un sourire et m'assis devant lui.

- … j'ai rendez-vous avec elle samedi !

La main de Sanako se crispa un instant sur son crayon, puis il le relâcha. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa d'un regard vide.

- C'est bien. Je suis content pour toi.

Il ramassa ses affaires et se leva. Interloqué, je le suivis des yeux.

- Sanako ? Ça va ?

Dos à moi, il répondit :

- Ouais, t'inquiète.

Je me levai et posai ma main sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea vivement.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça fait un bout de temps que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est quoi, le problème ?

Tout bas, il répondit :

- Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Je comprends pas, là. Explique moi, bon sang !

Sanako se tourna vers moi et me fixa durement.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Surpris par son ton venimeux, je hochai la tête.

- Je suis…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

- Ah merde ! T'aurais pas pu attendre deux minutes avant de sonner ? Fait chier !

Sanako tourna les talons et je le regardai d'éloigner, un peu choqué par son accès de colère.

Je soupirai, moi aussi un peu frustré contre la sonnerie qui nous avait interrompus pendant un moment pareil. Je savais que ce que mon ami voulait me dire était très important et j'en avais assez qu'on se fasse couper comme ça à chaque fois. Après mon rendez-vous avec Kinomoto, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on puisse enfin discuter calmement.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirigeai sans trop me presser vers la cafétéria. Vive le bénévolat et les saletés de punitions de Dracula.

Lorsque j'arrivai, le cuisiner m'attendait de pied ferme. Sanako, lui, était déjà au boulot.

- Vous voilà enfin ! La ponctualité, vous connaissez pas ?

Le cuisiner était un homme bâti comme un char d'assaut qui n'avait plus que quelques cheveux gris sur le crâne. Sa moustache, en revanche, était on ne peut plus garnie. Ses bras musclés donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait soulever – ou broyer – n'importe quoi. Le genre d'homme qu'on voit plutôt au front que derrière un chaudron.

Bon, alors on va l'appeler… le Général. Avec son ton de voix sec et cassant, ça lui allait super bien.

- Premièrement, vous allez mettre ça.

J'observai le filet à cheveux qu'il me tendait et reculai d'un pas.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Vous êtes dans une cuisine, ici, et les règles d'hygiène, ça se respecte.

- Quand même…

- Mettez-le. Maintenant.

- Non merci.

- Exécution !

À contre cœur, je pris le filet et le mit sur ma tête, en prenant bien soin de placer tous mes cheveux en dessous.

- Ça va, vous êtes content ?

- Changez d'attitude avec moi ! On ne parle pas comme ça à ses aînés. Je vais vous mettre au pas et vous apprendre ce qu'est le respect, moi. Allez vous laver les mains et allez rejoindre votre camarade. Et que ça saute !

Pff, celui qui va réussir à me dompter et à me ramollir le cerveau à ce point n'est pas encore né. S'il pense qu'il va me transformer en enfant de cœur en deux semaines, il se met un doigt dans l'œil, celui-là.

J'allai me laver les mains et allai commencer ma tâche de « serveur ». Ennuyeux à mourir. Je fis des clins d'œil aux filles qui me regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'intérêt, et des blagues à mes coéquipiers de soccer qui sympathisaient avec moi. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Hiiragizawa. Il me regarda un instant, puis reposa son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Interloqué, je lui lançai :

- Hey, où tu vas ?

- Manger en ville.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'te fais pas confiance. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais mettre là-dedans ?

Ha ha, bien vu, mais ce n'est pas toi qui est visé, mon cher ennemi. Mais bon, là encore, ça devra attendre.

Un peu plus tard, Kinomoto vint chercher son repas. En me voyant, elle prit un air amusé.

- Voilà donc ce quia arrive aux grands farceurs. Pas très bon pour ta réputation.

- Bah, ce n'est que temporaire. Et ça me permet de méditer sur mes prochains coups.

Kinomoto leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu, aujourd'hui ?

- Euh, tu veux la version vraie, banale et pas très encourageante, ou la version un peu améliorée, professionnelle et nettement plus appétissante ?

- J'y vais avec la deuxième option.

- Tendres côtelettes de veau nappées d'une sauce brune dont la recette secrète se transmet uniquement de père en fils, pommes de terre aux fines herbes cuites à point et légumes frais du jardin. Pour dessert, un succulent gâteau au fromage arrosé d'un coulis de fraise. Absolument exquis.

Je lui tendis son assiette en souriant et elle ria.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Au fait, c'était quoi la version numéro un ?

Je fis la grimace.

- Tu veux pas le savoir.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et partit s'asseoir avec ses amies. Je retournai à ma tâche avec plus d'entrain que j'en avais eu jusque là. C'est donc avec une joie évidente que j'accueillis Dracula lorsqu'il vint déjeuner.

- Bonjour, m'sieur ! Tout va pour le mieux ?

Le dirlo cligna des yeux, puis répondit d'un ton incertain :

- Je vois que vous prenez plaisir à la tâche. C'est très bien.

Je fus tenté de lui demander s'il voulait sa viande crue ou saignante, mais je me retins. Je me contentai de lui servir son repas avec un sourire angélique. Mieux valait gagner sa confiance avant de le martyriser.

À la fin de mon « service », Sanako me faisait encore la gueule. Bah, ça finirait bien par lui passer. On avait une pratique de soccer ce soir, alors ça lui remonterait sûrement le moral.

Une fois de plus, j'avais raison. Enfin, à moitié, parce que la dite pratique de soccer améliora effectivement l'humeur de mon ami, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me rabrouer vivement pour des erreurs minimes, alors qu'à môssieur Hiiragizawa, qui était au moins deux fois pire que moi – minimum – ,il ne disait rien. Faux frère ! En plus, je n'avais rien fait pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pff, si j'étais pas certain que c'était un mec, je dirais qu'il est dans sa semaine.

À la fin de l'entraînement, je décidai de ne pas aller me changer immédiatement. Mieux valait éviter Sanako un bout de temps. Au lieu de ça, je me dirigeai vers le terrain des pom pom girls, qui venaient elles aussi de terminer leur entraînement. Je fis un petit signe de la main à Kinomoto et elle vint me rejoindre en souriant.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Ouf, pas d'ennemi public numéro un à l'horizon.

- Alors, miss, ça va ?

- Ouais, en pleine forme. On vient de terminer notre numéro.

- Génial. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elle me fit un sourire coquin.

- Tu dois l'avoir déjà vu au complet, parce que tu as passé la moitié de ton entraînement à nous regarder. N'essaie pas de nier, je t'ai vu !

- Ah, mais si tu dis ça, ça veut dire que toi aussi, tu me regardais.

Prise de court, elle garda le silence en rougissant légèrement. Hé hé, c'était un bon début. Ne voulant pas l'embarrasser davantage, je changeai de sujet.

- Est-ce que tu rentres directement chez toi ou tu as des trucs à faire ?

- Je vais aller rendre visite à mon amie, à l'hôpital.

Je hochai la tête.

- Tu permets que je t'accompagne jusque là ? Ça ne me fait pas faire un grand détour.

- Ok. On se retrouve devant le lycée dans, disons, quinze minutes ?

- Ça me va. À tout à l'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires et passai prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pas de Sanako ni d'Hiiragizawa en vue.

Je me douchai rapidement, tout en planifiant mon rendez-vous de samedi. On m'avait dit le plus grand bien d'un petit restaurant pas trop loin d'ici, le « Dragon rouge ». Il paraissait que le rapport qualité prix était excellent, et que l'ambiance était agréable.

Le seul hic, c'était que je n'avais pas de voiture. J'avais bien mon permis de conduire, - quand on a plusieurs vies, on a tout le temps nécessaire. D'ailleurs, c'était une des choses que la Dame avait renoncé à m'enlever lorsque j'avais arrêté les courses de rue – mais je n'avais pas de moyen de transport.

Hmm, réfléchis, Xiao Lang… Je pourrais toujours demander à Masamoto, un de mes coéquipiers. Il faudrait probablement que je fasse quelque chose pour lui en échange, mais j'étais à peu près certain qu'il accepterait de me prêter sa voiture.

Une fois prêt, je sortis dehors pour attendre Kinomoto. Je m'adossai à un arbre, mais me retournai aussitôt en entendant quelqu'un pousser un profond soupir.

L'air faussement ennuyée, Kinomoto me dit :

- Après ça, les hommes disent que les femmes prennent toujours trop de temps pour se préparer.

Je lui fis un sourire gêné.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave. Tu viens ?

Je hochai la tête et la suivit. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre nous, que je décidai de rompre après quelques minutes.

- Alors, quels genres de films est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Hmm, à peu près n'importe quoi, sauf l'horreur. Les films avec plein d'esprits, de fantôme et de sang, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Bon, alors la vieille technique consistant à aller voit un film épeurant pour que la fille se colle sur vous ne serait pas exploitée cette fois-ci. Elle m'en voudrait à mort. Dommage.

- Comédie romantique, alors ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Et c'est un garçon qui me propose ça ? J'aurai tout vu.

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur.

- N'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir.

Bon, ok, je sais que c'est complètement gnan gnan et cliché au maximum, mais ça m'a quand même mérité un rougissement de sa part. Gagné !

- Au fait, tu pourrais me donner ton adresse, s'il te plait ? À moins que tu préfères faire le trajet à pieds.

- C'est bon, je vais m'en passer.

Elle s'arrêta, fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac, puis en sortit un stylo et un morceau de papier où elle m'écrivit son adresse.

- Voilà. Tu sais où c'est ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille qu'elle me tendait.

- Ouais. Avec le nombre de fois où je me suis perdu, je commence à connaître le nom et l'emplacement de toutes les rues de la ville.

Elle me sourit et nous continuâmes à marcher dans un silence confortable. Uns fois arrivés devant l'hôpital, nous nous séparâmes en souriant.

Le lendemain, je me donnai pour mission de convaincre Masamoto de me prêter sa voiture. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à le repérer. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux teints en rouge, c'était difficile de le manquer.

- Hey, Masamoto !

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire.

- Hey, Li ! Ça va ?

- Ouais, super. Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Intrigué, il hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu voudrais bien me passer ta voiture, samedi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir aller chercher la fille en question.

Curieux, il me demanda :

- C'est qui ?

- Kinomoto Sakura.

- Ouah, t'as fait fort, mon vieux ! Elle est vraiment jolie et elle rejette presque tous les garçons qui lui demandent de sortir avec elle.

- Hmm. Alors ?

- Je sais pas trop… T'as ton permis, au moins ?

- Évidemment !

Je vis qu'il hésitait encore et je soupirai.

- Écoute, si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose en échange.

Intéressé, il me fit un sourire malicieux.

- Ah oui ? N'importe quoi ?

- Du moment que c'est réalisable.

- Ok. Je te prête ma voiture, mais en échange, tu fais mes devoirs pendant une semaine, à partir de lundi prochain.

Sacré Masamoto, je savais que ça finirait comme ça.

- Ça me va.

- Ok. Samedi, après les cours, je te donnerai les clés. T'auras qu'à partir avec ma bagnole.

- Et toi, tu vas rentrer comment ?

- Je m'arrangerai avec Hashiba. Bon, à plus, alors.

- Ouais, merci.

Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre samedi et prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Soudain, j'eus un flash. Jeudi prochain, il fallait remettre notre dissertation en Philo, et tout le monde avait un sujet différent. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir en composer deux…

- MASAMOTO!

_

* * *

Voilà! Dans le prochain épisode, le premier rendez-vous de notre petit couple fétiche. Et peut-être aussi la déclaration de Sanako, parce que je veux l'écarter un peu de l'histoire pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Sakura et Shaolan. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vais essayer d'écrire pas mal pendant le temps des fêtes. En attendant, Joyeux Noël tout le monde et merci de continuer à lire ma fic ;-)_


End file.
